


Merton was Loved

by SuperPuppies



Series: Merton Was [3]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Established Relationship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Porn garden, Time to get a job, he liked it so he put a ring on it, sex garden, taking that next step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: The end of their time in higher education has come and Merton must once again deal with the threat of losing Tommy to the world. Tommy forces the truth about their relationship out in the open with better results then Merton would have ever hoped for. But that's not the only surprise Tommy has for Merton., with a stop at a Mythological themed garden Merton learns once again that things aren't always as bad as they seem.





	Merton was Loved

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who have enjoyed the ride along with these two here in a big step in there relation ship. I tried to keep some of the reactions more in the time line of the show vs. when I was writing it so if things seem a bit odd just keep that in mind.  
> this was originally going to be a short cute little fic but 48 pages latter here we are.   
> I wrote this almost a year ago but it been going through some editing since then though I'm sure there are still some spelling and structure problems in there. please forgive. 
> 
> More at the end, those contain spoilers.

Merton was loved, truly and completely loved, so much so that he thought he might burst into tears or flames if the blush on his face was anything to go by. But let’s step back a moment to see how he came to know this.

This whole week had been filled with a crazy amount of emotion, firstly he and Tommy were graduating and it was strange to him to think that college was over. Things were looking good for Tommy, he had already received a few decent offers to play football professionally. His wolfy speed making him a high mark amongst the top players, Tommy was taking his time to think the offers over and had plans to visit a few of the places in the coming two weeks before he would really decide. Merton wasn’t doing too bad himself, about a year ago he had started a web site and filled it, was still filling it with all of his werewolf knowledge. He quickly proven himself to be one of the top sources on werewolves, this had proven to be more helpful than he had originally thought it would be. Because of the website he had already received some offers from museums and a few colleges to work in their mythological studies departments. It was here that the problem lay for Merton, it looked as though he and Tommy were going to be forced to separate. Merton definitely didn’t want that and he was at least ninety five percent certain Tommy didn’t want that either but he couldn’t bring himself to breach the topic with Tommy. Thus leaving him floating in a sea of uncertainty.

On graduation day Merton couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his parents so proud of him. Their pride made him beam the entire day. That night he, Tommy, Gleb and Beca along with all of their parents when out for a celebratory dinner before their family’s had to head back home. After dinner the four friends were left alone and headed to one of their favorite hangouts the “old English pub” for a round and to say their goodbyes. Both Beca and Gleb had already taken jobs in New Hampshire but wouldn’t be leaving until the end of the week. Merton often wondered how Beca continued to put up with Gleb but never said anything to either of them, because he was sure outsiders said the same thing about Tommy and himself. 

When Merton came back with a third round, two beers for Gleb, a rum and coke for Tommy, a whiskey sour for Beca and a Pina colada for himself, he walked into an odd conversation. “What are you playing at Dawkins?” Gleb leaned heavily on the table. “This is our graduation night, we’re supposed to talk about how we’ll always be friends and stay in touch but sob because it probably won’t be true. Not playing these kinds of pranks on each other.”

Beca patted Gleb’s hand. “I don’t think he’s playing, Boo.”

“Sure, he is, look at his face” Gleb defended himself. Merton carefully put down the glasses and distributed them while glancing up at Tommy, as far as he could tell Tommy wasn’t joking around in fact he looked pretty serious. Tommy gave Gleb a sad little smile and rolled his eyes. Merton looked to Beca for some clue as to what he had missed only to find her giving him an appraising look.

“I’m not kidding.” Tommy stated matter of factly, taking a sip of his drink. He was starting to look a little nervous Merton noted.

“Okay, prove it.” Gleb challenged, sure that Tommy would concede the point at that. Tommy sighed put his cup down and stood. “Ha!” Gleb turned to Beca “I told you he was jo-“ Tommy wrapped his arms around Merton’s waist then lifted his chin, pulling his lover into one of his deliciously long and gentle kisses. Though startled, Merton molded himself to Tommy’s form and mewed in to the kiss. “Shit” Gleb stared in wide-eyed shock and fascination while Beca simply smiled.

When Tommy pulled away he smiled at the soft blush on Merton’s cheeks and pleasure glazed eyes. “Tease.” Merton breathed out.

“It’s just a preview is all” Tommy chuckled then turned back to look at Gleb and Beca.

“You two are adorable.” Beca smiled naughtily as Merton’s blush darkened considerably. “And who knew Merton was such a slut.” She pinched Merton’s arm, giggling when he looked to the floor.

“Is he always like that?” Gleb asked stunned. “’cause that was fucking hot” Beca gave him a sharp quick nudge with her elbow but nodded in agreement.

Tommy smirked and dipped his head to the left. “That was fairly tame”

“That was tame! Holy shit, we must be doing it wrong.” Gleb leaned back into his chair and took a swig from one of the beers.

“So, what do you guys think?” Tommy asked settling back into his chair.

“You two should do porn” Gleb answered around another gulp of beer.

“About, what I asked you.” Tommy said exasperated.

“Why are you asking us?” Beca asked while gently pulling the shell-shocked or embarrassed, she couldn’t quite tell the difference, Merton into his seat.

“Because you’re my friends and I want your opinion.”

“Well then, I say go for it” Beca smiled brightly and Gleb nodded his agreement.

“You don’t think”

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” Beca gave Tommy her most confident smile and gave Gleb a sharp pinch on his thigh, a warning to keep his mouth shut. It didn’t work.

“So how long have you two been together?” Gleb slapped the back of Beca’s hand in response.

“Umm-“Tommy leaned back in his chair again. “middle of freshman year?”

“Middle of freshman year. And you’re only now telling us about this. What the hell man!” Gleb leaned forward dropping his hands onto the table.

“Well,” Tommy avoided direct eye contact. “I just thought it might be weird?”

“That you didn’t tell us until now, you’re right that is weird.” Gleb cut him off in a huff.

“Gleb, don’t tell them off about their lives.” Beca gave him a sharp look before turning back to Tommy and Merton apologetically.

“Tell them off? That makes it sound like I disapprove or something. I don’t. I just can’t believe he didn’t think we could handle the information, that he couldn’t tell me this.” Gleb crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff almost pouting. 

His wounded ego and exasperated explanation made Merton chuckle lightly. It was the first sound Merton had made since the kiss and the whole table turned to look at him, though he would have sworn it was the whole bar. Merton quickly dropped his eyes to his drink and tried to hide the behind small bright blue paper umbrella and slice of pineapple. He cursed as alabaster skin which allowed any slight blush to make him look lobster red as he stumbled out a mumbling apology. Tommy rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled Merton’s chair closer to him with his foot and wrapped a protective arm around Merton’s shoulders. Merton desperately looked like he wanted to disappear.

“Don’t tell me you were the one keeping it in the closet and Tommy wanted to be all out and proud.” Beca moaned. Tommy gave them a scrunched up ‘kinda’ face over Merton’s head. Beca flung her head back with a groan preparing to launch into some speech about being more confident.

“Of course I wanted everyone to know.” Mertens voice was low his eyes fixed on the center of the table. “Hell, it would have been proof I wasn’t a complete loser and could land a hot date, who wasn’t actively trying to kill me.” Beca and Gleb looked to Tommy for some clarification but he was just giving a ’true’ head nod. Merton looked up at them expecting to see understanding as he continued. “but I happen to like breathing.” He was instead met with confused and saddened faces.

“He had some concerns about the team,” Tommy started.

“Ah- Merton, man, we all love you, your weird as fuck but-“

“No you don’t.” Merton shifted so that Tommy’s arm fell from his shoulders as he leaned across the table towards Gleb. “and you certainly didn’t when this,” Merton gestured between himself and Tommy “started. So don’t think you can lie to me about it, because I know exactly what would’ve happened to me if you knew then.” Gleb tried to cut in with another denial but Merton overran him. “Okay, let’s just say you wouldn’t have beaten the shit out of me for arguments sake. But do you seriously think you would have tolerated my presence long enough for me to grow on you if you knew? No, you wouldn’t and I’ll tell you why. Because the first thought any of you would have had would’ve been that I had somehow tricked Tommy into it. It never would have crossed your minds that Tommy was the one to initiate contact, never. And who would be blamed, me that’s who” Merton leaned back in his chair arms over his chest. “I have had my ass handed to me enough times and for enough reasons to know not to gift wrapped any for my potential attackers.”

Gleb shifted uncomfortably. “Alright, you may have a point. I would like to think that isn’t how I would have reacted but I get your need for caution.” Gleb turned to Tommy his eyes giddy with curiosity. “You? You started all this?”

“Well, I don’t know about” Tommy started somewhat embarrassed but Merton cut him off.

“I accidentally let one tiny little thing slip and I found myself pinned to the wall.”

“Holy shit, Tommy!” Beca gave Tommy a smirking dirty look.

“I thought I was gonna die, and then he kissed me and I thought I already had,” Beca laughed warmly leaning over to hug Merton. She had grown very fond of him over the years and now saw him as something akin to a little brother. Of all the things she would miss about her time in college she thought she would miss his rants the most.

With the awkwardness of the initial coming out done, Beca and Gleb bombarded them with questions about the relationship for several more hours. They gasped and gagged at the ferocity with which their friends took too physically loving each other. Last call came and went leaving the four friends standing in the parking lot suddenly realizing that this was it. 

Becaa held Merton in a fierce hug. “You have to e-mail me and seriously think about vloging those rants of yours.”

Merton chuckled finding it hard to believe he was being crushed to death right next to Tommy without some sort of help. Beca released him and went straight for Tommy, leaving Gleb standing before Merton with a warm smile before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a bear hug. “Don’t let him boss you around too much and if you ever need me to I’ll come over and beat him into his place.”

“Thanks,” Merton gasped into Gleb’s shoulder feeling the air squish out of him once again. Stepping back Gleb put his arm around Beca’s shoulder.

“But seriously keep in touch, guy” Beca smiled then winked at Tommy. “I want to know how it goes.” Gleb tightened his arm around her and they turned walking away. “bye guys.” Beca shot over her shoulder, Merton and Tommy waved. Once Beca and Gleb turned the corner Merton turned and punched Tommy in the arm as hard as he could.

“Oww! What was that for?”

Merton turned on his heels and headed for the hearse. “I can’t believe you did that and without telling me first.”

“Did what?” Tommy asked trotting to catch up; Merton flailed his arms frustrated as he tried to decide what to call what Tommy had done.

“I don’t know, outing us”

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad and they were fine with everything.” Merton wasn’t listening.

“and the way you just grabbed me and kissed me. What if it hadn’t worked out the way you wanted? What if you had wolfed out?” Merton turned on Tommy and punched him square in the chest halfheartedly. “Hu? What then?”

Tommy caught Merton’s hand as it came back for another punch and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his lover. “Nobody cared, Merton just like they’re not going to care when I do it now.” Tommy lifted Merton’s chin but Merton pulled away from him. “Merton?”

“I’m serious, Tommy.”

“What,”

“I’m sorry I just can’t.” Merton unclipped his keys from his belt loop and beeped the hearse unlocked.

“What, but you even said you wanted to be out this whole time. Well now we are, you don’t have to worry about anyone”

“Tommy, you’re new to this, but trust me you always have to worry.”

“Merton, you know I would never”

“Are you getting in the car or are you walking?” Merton cut him off curtly, he knew what Tommy was going to say and he didn’t want to hear it. Because of how everything was looking now there was no way, no way this was goanna happen.

Tommy gaped at Merton more than a little shocked at his tone, then opened the door and climbed in without another word. Maybe it had been too much to do without giving Merton a heads up, but it wasn’t like he’d planned on planting a big one on him out of the blue like that, Gleb just wouldn’t believe him. Merton settled into the seat beside him and started the engine. Tommy stayed quiet for most of the ride home mainly because he felt like if he had said anything it would have turned into a fight and that wasn’t what he wanted.

Merton would have felt uncomfortable in the silence had his mind not been whirling around at one hundred miles per hour. He hated seeing Tommy pout, hated it and that is exactly what was happening. He knew Tommy thought he had done a good thing and maybe on some level he had but it wasn’t likely that Tommy was going to get blamed for hurting his own career because of it and they became complete public knowledge, Merton was and where would that leave Merton career wise anyway. It’s not like it was still a major problem but being a known homosexual didn’t exactly help in the academics either. Merton sighed turning onto one of the back roads he needed a little more time, because he knew he shouldn’t be worried about any of this. This is probably one of his last nights with Tommy and he should be focused on enjoying the time he had. He pulled into the abandoned parking lot of ’mama’s breakfast dive’ and turned off the engine. Merton cleared his throat and glanced at Tommy from the corner of his eye. “So, if were out now, can I make a confession?” he kept his eyes locked on the window unsure if he really wantted to see Tommy’s reaction

Tommy shifted toward him cautiously. “Sure” he watched Merton with wide devouring eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to,” Merton glanced at Tommy then at his own hands on the steering wheel. “umm, you know,” Tommy shook his head. “well, I do have amazing trunk space.” Merton glanced at the back of the hearse which was empty minus a few blankets and a small create that held emergency car needs. Tommy glance behind them as well not really sure what Merton was getting at.

“Well yeah, I mean you could fit like ten bodies back there.” Tommy chuckled at his joke but stopped when Merton didn’t.

Merton rolled his eyes, why was Tommy being so dense about this. “True, but you know it is really comfy back there with the carpeting and all” Merton faded out maybe this wasn’t the way to start this little journey.

“Merton, don’t get me wrong, I love the back of the hearse. It’s super comfy, heck I slept back there on a couple of occasions but what does it have to do with us being out now?” Tommy tried to look understanding but really didn’t know what Merton was eluding to.

Merton sighed and nodded. “Okay, so um, car sex.” Merton looked up at Tommy from under his lashes, he felt so stupid saying it. “I mean, I’ve got pretty much the perfect car for it. So now that we don’t have to be as careful, would you want to…? You know” Merton glanced behind them again.

“You want to have sex in the hearse?” Tommy eyed Merton than the back of the hearse speculatively and concluded that this was doable, hell Merton was doable anywhere.

“Yeah” Merton brushed at his cheek feeling incredibly foolish for even mentioning it.

“Right now?” Tommy wasn’t sure where this adventurous side of Merton had been hiding but he liked the idea. Merton shrugged trying to look nonchalant.

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing not even five minutes ago you were mad at me, for another we don’t have any lube with us and you know I’m a stickler about that. And just won’t it be messy?”

Merton dropped his eyes to the seat. “It was just a thought”

“No,” Tommy wrapped his fingers around Merton’s “if it’s what you want, I’ll toss you over the seat and rip your clothes off right now. But you’ll just have to mark me down as a touch confused is all.” Merton smiled at their fingers; it was always good to know that Tommy was so concerned about his comfort and workload. Because cleaning up after was not going to be fun.

“Maybe another time then.” Merton turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot. “I wasn’t mad at you; I was just surprised is all.”

“Oh, sure, sure” Tommy slid closer to Merton on the seat. “you always yell at me and punch me when you’re surprised.” He scoffed.

“I have been known to do both.” Merton smirked; okay so he wasn’t getting all sweaty with Tommy like he had kind of been hoping to but he always did enjoy their oddball banter moments.

Merton pulled into their apartment complex, parked under the old oak in the corner and cut the engine. Tommy slid right up against him and sighed. “You know, I’ve always wanted to take you camping.”

“Camping?”

“Yep, camping, just you and me by a lake, a small fire, no one around.”

“Camping?” Merton asked again raising an eyebrow.

“We’d watch the sunset, Moon rise and then under the stars” Tommy brought his lips to Merton’s ear and dropped his voice to a husky whisper. “I’d peal you out of your clothes, take you in my mouth and bring you right to the edge,” his warm breath ghosting over Merton’s ear made his words send shivers throughout Merton’s body. “then as you’re begging for some relief, I’d take you deep and slow right there on the shore. I’d watch you break apart beneath me shuttering, shattering the quieted of the night, screaming my name as you came.”

“Oh?” Merton shuttered his voice hitting a high note as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. 

Tommy smirked, he loved knowing he could turn Merton on like this. A horny Merton was always a good thing. Except for that time Merton actually grew horns, but that was a tale for another time. Tommy buried his nose behind Merton’s ear inhaling the scent of arousal with a groan. “but before the night was done I would have you again,” Merton shuttered “pinned to a tree as I pounded into you, marking you, your skin with fresh scratches and bark burn.”

Merton couldn’t take any more, turning he pulled Tommy into a desperate kiss wrapping his arms around his lover. Knotting his fingers into Tommy’s shirt back and hair, he moaned into Tommy’s mouth. By the gods he wished they had gone camping, he wished they had gone camping at least once a month. He tried to worm his way onto Tommy’s lap but was trapped by his seat belt. Tommy to the rescue, unclicking the latch he led Merton’s arms through the belt without breaking contact.

When they came up for air Merton was straddling Tommy’s lap, his right hand buried in Tommy’s hair, his left creeping into Tommy slacks. Tommy for his part had his left hand up Merton shirt, his right down the back of Merton pants squeezing the glob of Merton’s left ass cheek. Tommy laughed huskily at the wanton moan each squeeze made Merton release. “How about, I toss you over my shoulder, carry you up the stairs and fuck you on kitchen counter.”

“nu’un.” Merton rocked back against Tommy’s still squeezing hand.

“Living room floor?”

“Eh-“Merton nuzzled Tommy’s neck.

“Strapped into the hallway restrains?”

“God yes” Merton Keened. 

Unlatching the door Tommy pulled the keys from the steering column, kicked open the door and pulled Merton out of the hearse. Once fully out he flipped Merton over his shoulder, kicked the door shut, gave a playful slap to Merton’s ass as he started for the door. Merton groaned and wiggled against him, the smell and feel of a highly aroused, wiggly Merton was making the wolf want out. It keened and scratched at the back of his mind, making him move only faster towards the door. Tommy fought to get the key in the door, maintain control over the wolf and balance Merton. Maybe throwing Merton over his shoulder wasn’t the best idea, though what would a horny, wiggly Merton feel like on his back? No! Focus. The key finally slid into place and the door was opened and closed in a matter of seconds. Tommy tossed the keys in the direction of the kitchen counter, paying no mind to where they landed as he pushed for the hall.

The gunmetal rotating cuffs on their mounted oval track seemed to wink naughtily at Tommy in the soft glowing light of the hall night light. The track the cuffs were attached to made it so Tommy could turn Merton to face him or away without removing the restraints in the process. It also gave Merton just a touch of control over his arms, bring them together or spreading them apart all within the limitations of the track, though if Tommy wanted full control there was always the spreader bar attachment and Merton never seemed to have any issue with that.

Merton let out a moaning “Uff” as his back met the wall, he barely felt the floor beneath his feet and Tommy was already working his right hand into a cuff. Merton moaned again, aggressive, hungry Tommy was too much of a turn on. If Tommy didn’t get him undressed soon he was going to ruin these pants.

Tommy pressed himself against Merton, pinning him to the wall as he latch the second cuff around Merton’s left wrist. He buried his nose in Merton’s neck and licked at his collarbone. “God, you smell good. I’d have you like this all the time if I could.” Tommy groaned across the sensitive skin sending shivers through Merton’s body.

“Please,” before Merton finished the word Tommy’s hands were moving down his body to play along his hips and waste. “God, Tommy”

“I know, I know” Tommy hummed he had no idea why they didn’t use the hall more often, it was always amazing when they did. Not that sex with Merton had ever been bad but strapped to the wall he smelled and taste so different, so different. Tommy sank to his knees and smiled as Merton’s hips jerked involuntarily toward him. With a teasing finger Tommy unbuttoned Merton’s pants and slowly undid the zipper.

Merton chewed the inner corner of his lip in an attempt to keep his control as he watched Tommy gently lift his penis free of his clothing. Tommy then ran his fingers over the heated flash and lowered his head. With a wanton moan from Merton, Tommy took the crown into his mouth. 

Tommy groaned as the taste of Merton flooded his senses, he couldn’t hold the wolf back any longer. Fur grew, teeth elongated and sharpened, his eyes flared golden as claws dug into the black fabric of Merton's pants.

Merton whimpered, the pressure from Tommy’s claws and the tantalizing danger as his canines slid over Merton’s delicate skin made Merton want to bury his hands into Tommy’s hair. The cold metal wrapped around his wrists denied him, leaving him no choice but to voice his desires. It was a real shame he had a tendency to lose the ability to communicate coherently during these times.

Tommy took his time savoring the taste, the feel, there was no denying going down on Merton was one of his favorite things, second only to being inside of him and only just at that. The sounds of pleasure coming from above him were only rivaled by his own. With reluctance Tommy stole away into their now shared bedroom, in truth it had been shared for years but Tommy kept up his old one for appearances. Grabbing the twelve inch by six inch box out of the closet, then a bottle of lube from the side table drawer before quickly returning to Merton. Merton was trying to toe off his boots with no luck. He was quite the site, pants trapped at his knees, pulsing erection proud at his groan, chest heaving in frustration. Tommy took a moment to enjoy the view before dropping the box on the floor next to Merton. 

Merton danced away from the box with a panting. “Hey, careful.”

Tommy brought his lips to Merton’s ear and whispered. “Shut up” placing his hands on Merton’s sides he slides down to the floor again. God, he loves Merton’s skin, the way it feels silky smooth, the way it smells like soap and Merton and the way it tasted, a forbidden fruit none should ever have, not that he was complaining. Just the thought of it could send shivers down his spine. He often wondered if it was wrong to be so obsessed with someone else’s skin? Probably, but that certainly wasn’t going to stop him. He ran his hands down Merton’s legs and over the bunched waist of the goth’s pants, over the rounded curve of his left knee and stopped at the top of his boot. With slow gentle claws he undid the laces, unwrapping them from behind Merton’s ankle before pulling each crossover loose. Tommy wiggled the boot tongue loose then lifted Merton’s foot and eased the boot off. He could feel Merton’s eyes locked on to his every move. Settling the boot down on the floor he ran his claws up the top of Merton’s foot and snagged his dress sock. In an agonizingly slow movement he peeled the sock off and tossed it over his shoulder. Lifting Merton’s foot higher he kissed the first the top and then the soul. Placing Merton’s foot on the floor he lifted the right one and repeated the entire process.

Merton had his bottom lip locked between his teeth as he watched Tommy unwrap him. He and Tommy had been fairly adventurous with their sex life, things involving a fried chicken, pizza and power tools (that one didn’t quite work out how they thought) are some of the more memorable ones than others. But never had Tommy peeled the layers of his clothing off like that, like he wanted time to absorb every detail. The removal of clothing had always been faster, rougher, like Tommy couldn’t wait to get to his nougaty center. Being under such scrutiny was nerve wracking and erotic, he gasped when Tommy kiss the top of his foot then again when Tommy’s hands came up to cup his ass.

Tommy gave Merton’s ass a playful squeeze and then slid his hands down the back of Merton’s thighs watching the shivers dance over his delicate pale skin. Tommy caught the bands on Merton’s pants and underwear and slid them to the floor before stepping Merton out of them. He placed Merton’s feet on top of his thighs and reached for the box. Merton’s eyes followed him and groaned. Tommy popped the latch them seemed to suddenly changed his mind, and he grabbed Merton’s hips and pulled them forward as he pivoted up towards them. Tommy practically swallowed Merton’s erection whole.

Merton’s head slammed back against the wall with a thud and the pain was just enough to hold off his ejaculation. Tommy worked Merton, keeping him right on the edge. Merton shifted his weight onto his shoulders and slid his foot against Tommy’s groin. Two could play this game he thought but was surprised when Tommy’s head flew back, his nails dug into Merton’s ass cheeks as a warm wetness spread out under Merton’s toes as Tommy came in his pants with a heavy groan. “You little prick.” Tommy half chuckled as he dewolfed.

“How was it my fault you’re so easy.” Merton tried to sound nonchalant but the startled surprise from Tommy’s reaction could still be heard.

“Easy, am I? All right and just for that,” Tommy flipped open the lid of the box. “You get this.” He held up the three inch long tapered tip butt plug that was two inches thick at its widest point, a small thin wire trailed out behind it attached to a small smooth control panel.

“Tommy,” Merton whined.

“Nope, it’s just goanna have to hold you until I’m ready again.” Tommy smirked grabbing the lube and popping the cap.

“Tommy,” Merton whined it desperately. “that’s not fair.”

“Nope,” Tommy stood, clamped the wire between his teeth and let the now glistening butt plug dangle. With slick fingers he turned Merton’s back toward him and slid his pointer and middle fingers down the crack of Merton’s perfect alabaster ass. He smiled as Merton wiggled about trying to hide when he pressed himsrlf back against Tommy’s fingers as an accident, while he maneuvered his arms along the track so that he wasn’t as twisted about. Tommy rubbed his fingers around the twitching, hungry ring of muscle.

“Why are you such a tease?” Merton moaned pushing back against Tommy’s fingers.

“Because, I can be.” Tommy chuckled around the wire. “shouldn’t I be asking why you’re such a slut?” Tommy pressed his middle finger into Merton, who let out a shuttering moan. “see, such a slut.” Tommy plunged his finger back and forth in a slower circular motion before nudging his pointer in as well. 

Merton Keened, glancing over his shoulder he said in a gasping voice. “I’ll be your slut any time, as long as you make me scream.”

Tommy dropped the butt plug into his free hand and leaned in and so his lips were mere centimeters from Merton’s ear and whispered huskily. “Making you scream is never an issue.” He quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of the butt plug. “Incoming” Tommy shouted playfully and pressed the butt plug in.

“What the he-,Oh! God.” Tommy kept pushing until the entire thing was inside of him. “Asshole.” Merton haft groaned, half grumbled.

“Right,” Tommy set the butt plug to a low hum and placed the controller in Merton’s loose shirt collar. “You stay right here. I’m gonna go to deal with this” Tommy glanced down at his groin with disgust. “Don’t go anywhere”

Stepping into the bedroom Tommy immediately kicked off his loafers, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. He scooped up the discarded clothing and pulled the ring box out of his pants pocket along with his set of keys. Dropping the clothes into the hamper and keys on the night stand he opened the drawer and moved a few things to the side before placing the ring box in the back corner and moving everything back in front of it. From there into the bathroom in search of a warm and wet washcloth, then back to the closet for a fresh pair of boxers and to get rid of his shirt. “Tommy” Merton pleaded from the hall.

Tommy stepped into the hall with a smirk. “Yes?” Merton’s nails were scratching at the wall, his chest rising and falling as he panted, desperate eyes turned to Tommy.

“Fuck me, please, god I need to come, Tommy, fuck me!” Tommy took the remote from Merton’s collar and bumped the speed up for just a moment making Merton give a startled moan.

“Decisions, decisions” Tommy hummed as he ran his thumb over the dial rocking the speed up and down, each time forcing Merton to vocalize something.

“Tommy, please.” Merton cried out. The doorbell rang then and Tommy popped his head out into the living room, he eyed the front door suspiciously. Who the hell was ringing the doorbell at this time of night? “Tommy!” Merton cried again, whoever was at the door started pounding on it. “Tommy!”

“Shush” Tommy put the controller back into Merton’s collar. “It’s probably Rick, you’re being too loud again.” He winked at Merton. “Just stay quiet I’ll be right back.” Tommy said as he headed off to appease their downstairs neighbor. Merton bit his lip and tried to be patient, the bell rang again even though the pounding had never stopped. “I’m so sorry, Rick-“Tommy started as he opened the door.

“Finally.” Gleb grumbled pushing in to the apartment passed Tommy.

“I see your home fashion sense is as strong as your public.” Beca added pinching the leg of his Santa themed boxers.

“So I need to run laundry, sue me.” Tommy huffed pushing the door closed “why are you”

“Mert Bert, what has he done to you?” Gleb’s shocked voice ranged from the living room fallowed by a moaning squeak from Merton and a

“Shit!” from Tommy as he ran to block Merton from view. Merton was to horny to be petrified, he could feel Gleb’s eyes running over him as if they were hands.

“What, what’s happened?” Beca asked rushing to the scene with Tommy. “Oh, my!” and she chuckled naughtily just as Tommy slid between them and Merton. Unfortunately Tommy’s hip accidentally bumped Merton’s ass, causing the butt plug to shift and that was it. Merton arched, a long, high, keening moan escaped his still bitten shut and now bleeding lips as he shot his load onto the wall. Tommy turned so that all three of them were starring wide-eyed as Merton shuttered through his orgasm. The feel of their stares only serving to intensify the orgasm until with a gasp Merton slumped heavy against the wall.

All of them stood there for a moment paralyzed, watching the cuffs dig into Merton’s pale skin as though entranced. Slowly Tommy stepped forward, removed the control and turned off the vibrations. Wrapping his arm around Merton’s waist he gently lifted the smaller body and removed the plug. Merton gave a sleepy moan. “Hush, baby, I got you.” Tommy soothed as he dropped the plug and reached up for the cuffs.

With Merton freed, Tommy gently swung him into a bridal style hold. “You’re such a prick.” Merton grumbled against Tommy’s chest.

“I know.” Tommy kissed the top of Merton's head as he carried him to bed. Unbeknownst to either of them, their audience followed and couldn’t help but smile at the care Tommy took in removing the last of Merton’s clothing, wiping him down and tucking him into bed. When Tommy was finished the three remaining friends returned to the living room.

“You two are kinkyre then I thought.” Gleb chuckled.

“Been giving it a lot of thought?” Tommy snapped, he was feeling several different emotions at the moment though mostly anger. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t been able to feel that orgasm as it ripped through Merton, it looked amazing and must have felt even better.

“Well, your boy is rather” Gleb started Beca smacked his arm before talking over him, this time he took the hint.

“Please, tell me you’re always that sweet with him after.” Beca’s excitement glittered in her eyes. Tommy turned his glare from Gleb to Beca but the look on her face immediately softened his.

“What?” Tommy blundered.

“You know, the whole carrying him and tucking him in and whatnot. Please say yes.”

“Well, I don’t always have to carry him but I do try to take care of everything else.”

“Thomas, you are perfect.” Beca almost clapped in her excitement but stopped herself.

“I’m not perfect” Tommy sounded almost dejected.

“Ah, he rejects his own perfection, proof of his perfection.” Tommy glance to Gleb who shrugged, this one was beyond him.

“I’m not perfect, it’s just taken a lot of work to get him to believe me and I don’t wanna hurt him again and make him think I change my mind.” Tommy said it all in one scared rush being sure to look anywhere but at his two friends. Gleb nodded, that sounded plausible and he really didn’t care enough to get into anything.

“Again?” Beca suddenly sounded like she wanted to fight. “What do you mean by again?”

“Beca, let it go.” Gleb sighed.

“No, I want to know.” She stared Tommy down, her freedom fighters spirit had gotten her in trouble before but she didn’t let that deter her ever.

“Why are you guys” Tommy tried to change the subject

“Tommy” Beca interrupted.

“here anyway?” Tommy pushed on.

“You are going to answer me, Thomas.” Beca folded her arms across her chest.

Oh no, defensive posture, full name, Tommy shied he knew he wasn’t going to win this. “I’m not going to get into this with you.”

“Oh-h, yes you are.”

“No, Beca, I’m not. He was already pissed at me for kissing him in front of you guys and after he wakes up from this he is going to be embarrassed as shit and mad that I let it happen. I’m not going to add telling you about this to the list.” Tommy said with a huff.

“What do you think would happen if I walked in there,” Beca pointed at the bedroom door. “and asked him about it right now?”

“You wouldn’t.” Tommy looked every bit the aghast boyfriend.

“I mean he’s probably still a little buzzed, he such a lightweight, not to mention he look pretty good and loopy after that ex-“

“Holy shit, Beca.” Gled looked at her in astonishment. “you’re terrible.” Beca simply shrugged.

“If I do tell you it’s going to be vague, you are not allowed to judge us and you have to remember what started this line of questioning.”

“Fine.” Beca reluctantly agreed, Tommy walked around her and sat on the sofa Gleb claimed one of the comfy chairs across from him, this seemed like it was going to take a while so he may as well get comfortable, Beca simply stood waiting impatiently.

“Do you remember back in freshman year when Merton was out for like two weeks?”

“Vaguely,” Beca shrugged. “he was sick or something.”

“He was home recovering.”

“For two weeks!” Beca managed to keep her voice low when her anger was clear. “What did you do?”

Tommy looked to the carpet and instantly saw Merton’s pain filled face, deciding that wasn’t the place to look he turned to the coffee table. “I, um, I kinda, no I did. I, uh, attacked, no that… It’s like he was going out of his way to make me mad.” His exasperation finally broke free, his words came at a slow though somehow rushed jumble. “He begged me, begged me,” Tommy looked up at them. “not to kick him out after that first night. He made all sorts of stick promises if I’d just didn’t kick him out. Didn’t believe me for shit, that I loved him, let alone that I didn’t want to kill him. Finally I got him to calm down and believe me or so I thought, but every time I touched him he would freak out. I mean every time not just sexually, stuff I had done hundred times a day since I have met him, a bump against him, a touch on his shoulder, ya know and he would just freak out. Go all stiff and be super jumpy, anytime I tried to ask him about it he would just give me some mumbled apology excuse or worse literally dropped to his knees. Finally one day I’d just walked out. I mean what the fuck I’m supposed to do with that?”

Beca sank down onto the arm of Gleb’s chair. This was far more detailed than Tommy wanted but apparently he still needed to talk to somebody about it. “When I finally came back, I was calm and I was going to find out what the hell was going on. He was sitting right here, looking miserable and adorable. As soon as his saw me he was up and rambling. Something about how he knew I didn’t want him around anymore, he was just a pain in my ass and I was just being nice. So I just had to give him until the end of the month and he would be gone, and out of my life for good. Never mind what I actually thought or wanted.” Tommy rubbed his eye brow with a sigh. “I was so angry, I mean where the fuck did he get off deciding this shit without me?! I think I just wanted to scare him, I don’t know. I flew at him and he squeaked, god anytime I hear him squeak like that it scares the shit out of me. I had him pinned to the floor,” Tommy looked down at the carpet and shuttered but didn’t advert his gaze. “I don’t even know what I said, I was so fucking angry.” Tommy sighed. “I know we were like that for a while, him on the floor me on top of him growling some shit and then he made that sound, that stupid inconsequential sound. He moaned, moaned, he was getting off on my anger. I couldn’t fucking believe it!” Tommy closed his eyes. “I knew it was me doing it, I knew it but I couldn’t stop it. Oh, god his face.” Tommy went silent for a long time. Beca and Gleb sat watching the misery play on his face in heavy silence of their own. When Tommy spoke again it was in a hoarse whisper. “I raped him.” 

“Oh my god! Tommy!” Beca stood and circled behind Gleb’s chair.

“Fucking hell!” Gleb just remembered to keep his voice low.

“I know.” Tommy turned to them still visibly shaken. “I have no idea why he stayed after that. He wouldn’t go to the hospital or the cops, he just stayed here, with me. I couldn’t believe it so I never pressed it, weirder still instead of distancing himself from me he started getting closer. He never actually inshated the contact, I think he was scared to, god knows I was but I still would. Never took it farther then curling up with him and he let me, he even enjoyed it.”

“How do you know that?” Beca shot at him with a growl.

“because the next time we did have sex it was because he threatened to leave me if we didn’t. apparently, I wasn’t giving him space, I was being a giant tease.” Tommy cracked a half smile. “but that’s Merton for you.”

“Juese, Tommy.” Beca growled leaning over Gleb’s head. “How could you!”

“I never meant to and haven’t done anything since I swear.” Tommy’s eyes were half shocked and half expectant.

“To Merton. He’s loved you for forever and you-“

“Wait a seconded, Beca, now your just being dramatic.” Gleb cut in to defend his friend the craziness he had just confessed to. “You only found out about Tommy and Merton how can you say Merton’s always been-“

“Oh, it was always obvious Merton loved Tommy, we just never realized what kind of love.” Beca shot at Gleb irritated.

“O-kay.” Gleb dragged it out as he thought it over. “but can you take the accusation down a notch.”

“What? He raped-“

“Yeah, and Tommy is clearly fucking miserable about it, not to mention the whole thing doesn’t seem to bother Merton all that much.”

“We don’t know that. What if Merton has battered wife syndrome or Stockholm-“

“Beca, this is Tommy we’re talking about. Tommy, the guy who decked coach when he made those creepy ass comments about the cheerleaders. Tommy’s got morals that actually dictate his life.”

“True, but until a few minutes ago I wouldn’t have thought him capable of rape, who knows what ells he’s capable”

“Alright, alright.” Gleb stood. “First of you said you wouldn’t judge, second look at him Beca. He is miserable just talking about it. Third, not even an hour ago you were all for him proposing.”

“well I didn’t know this then.”

“Exactly, now think about why you where okay with it then. You’ve seen them together there is no way Tommy is holding Merton here against his will. So if this incident between them isn’t an issue for the actual victim then maybe just let it be.” Gleb stood before her waiting for a response, part of him hated being the voice of reason to her when she got in this mode.

Beca pursed her lips thinking, as she looked back over everything she realized that everything that had told her, her friends should be together happened after the rape had occurred. That meant that her earlier statement about how long Merton had loved Tommy was based on observations after the rape. “Oh my god.” Beca came around the chair and sat. “He really does love you.” She looked over at Tommy, who gave her a sad smile.

“I hope so.” Tommy was starting to drift, slightly slouched over to the left. The day was catching up to him, part of him knew he should have been more hurt or concerned by what Beca had been saying but he was to physically and now emotionally exhausted to care. “Not to jump topics but why are you guys here?”

“Oh right.” Gleb popped his back with a yawn. “you have my keys.”

“No I don’t.” Tommy automatically denied.

“Yep, you do. You took them from me while I was doing the beer man jig.”

“The only keys I had tonight were mine.”

“You gave your keys to your dad because he’s coming over tomorrow and you weren’t sure when you’d be back from your thing.” Beca supplied blandly.

Tommy’s face fell as he remembered passing his keys over to his father. “Oh yeah… Shit.” He glanced over at the bedroom door, he had put the keys on the bedside table but he didn’t want to risk waking Merton going to get them. Turning back to Beca and Gleb, Tommy yawned around his next words. “Well it’s late, so why don’t you guys just crash here and we’ll drive you back to your car in the morning?” Gleb glanced at Beca so Tommy added. “It’s either this or you call an Uber and wait another hour.”

“Yeah, all right.” Beca and Gleb conceded.

“Good.” Tommy said standing and walking them into his old bedroom. “Sheets are clean, spare toothbrushes are in the closet in the bathroom.” He pointed at a door just past the closet. “Feel free to ware anything in the dresser that fits or sleep in your clothes, I don’t care. So I’m off-“

“But-“Beca started turning towards him.

“I haven’t actually slept in here for years, so no worries.”

“Oh, alright then.”

“Good night.” Tommy saw Gleb stretch out across the bed before he shut the door.

Tommy made his rounds, checking that the front door was locked, turning off lights as he made his way through the house. He picked up the box of toys, lube and butt plug then tip toed into his and Merton’s bedroom. He put the lube on the side table and glared at the offending keys, if not for them he would be wrapped up in post codeile bliss. Merton would be waking up to breakfast in bed and a ring on his pillow, but now that was going to have to wait. Tommy sighed pulling the ring box out and opening it, what was he thinking? He was never going to do all that anyway, he didn’t know what he was going to do but Merton wouldn’t have gone for something so blatantly romance novel. He put the box back where it belonged and padded into the bathroom and dropped the butt plug in the sink, he would deal with it in the morning. With that he finally crawled into bed and smiled as he spooned up to Merton. It took a few moments but slowly Merton turned in Tommy’s arms, curling against his chest, Tommy rested his chin on Merton’s head and whispered, “I love you, baby.” before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Merton woke wrapped in Tommy’s arms, he would have thought it was his favorite dream if not for the instance of his bladder to get moving. So reluctantly and carefully he extracted himself from Tommy’s arms. After appeasing his bladder, Merton washed the butt plug and put it away. He made a quick stop in the closet to grab a sleep shirt, he decided to forgo pants incase this turned into another one of his favorite dreams. Sleepy mornings were always fun.

Merton crawled back into bed and wiggled his way into Tommy’s arms. He watched Tommy’s sleeping face contented by how peaceful his lover looked though saddened by the thought that this was going to be one of his last chances to see this. Merton placed his ear to Tommy’s chest and let the beating of his heart reverberate through his own body. He wished this never had to end, but knew that life didn’t tend to listen to wishes.

Tommy woke to the gentle sensation of Merton’s fingers playing in his chest hair. “Morning.” He yawned.

“It’s quarter to eleven.” Merton barely glanced up at him, just kept running his fingers over Tommy’s chest.

“Still morning.” Tommy shrugged.

“True enough, what time is your meeting?” Merton asked looking up at Tommy slowly.

“One.” Tommy answered around another yawn.

“Well, we should get moving then.” Merton rolled out of bed and headed straight for the hall door.

Tommy smiled to himself as Merton’s ass peeked out from under his shirt. As Merton reached for the door Tommy remembered that Gleb and Beca were still at the apartment. “Merton, wait a sec.” Tommy said rolling out of bed. Merton stilled the door half open as Tommy wrapped his arm around his waist. Tommy gently pushed the door closed with his other hand. “Not that I don’t enjoy the view.” Tommy rocked his hips against Merton’s pert bottom letting his lover feel the forming erection. “But, Gleb and Beca are still here.” Merton began to sputter. “So pants might be a good idea.” Tommy finished pulling away to give Merton room to flail about during the oncoming ramble.

Merton turned to Tommy with wide, either shocked or terrified eyes, he couldn’t quite tell. “They were really here?” Merton’s voice was unusually steady.

“Yes.”

“And they saw me-“

“Blow your load all over the wall? Yes.”

“Oh, Gods.” Merton sank to the floor his hands up by his ears, his face so red it looked like he might catch fire.

“It’s okay.” Tommy crouched down so that he was eye level with Merton.

“How it this okay?” Merton groaned.

“okay, it’s not okay but there is something ells I should tell you.”

“What? Oh no, please don’t tell me I did something weird after that.” Merton pleaded up at Tommy defeated.

“No, no, I was kinda forced to tell them about the time I…” Tommy looked away with a pause. In that short time Merton’s mind buzzed with embarrassing possibilities. Such as the time he had pranced around the house in nothing more than a saddle, unicorn horn and a rainbow tail only to have Tommy laugh the moment he laid eyes on him. Or there was the time- “raped you.” Tommy finished in a whooshing breath. Merton’s mind came to a screeching halt, of all the possibilities that had never been an option.

“What?” Merton heard himself ask and was horrified when Tommy repeated himself. Tommy wasn’t looking at him but the floor. “why?” Merton asked coldly.

“It wasn’t like I planned to tell them.”

“You swore to me that you would never speak of it again.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t”

“You swore, Tommy.” Merton stood in a sudden huff and turned for the closet.

“I’m sorry, but you should know Beca was pretty much ready to castrate me on the spot after she got me to tell her. Just to rescue you from battered wife syndrome.” Tommy smiled attempting to ease Merton’s anger with him.

“That’s not funny, Tommy, battered wife syndrome is some serious shit that no one should ever have to deal with.” Merton snapped pulling on some black and white checkered boxers and a pair of black jeans.

“I know, I’m just trying to show you how mad she was.”

“So she thought you were my captor and rapist but was fine with you curling up in bed with me? Great friend that, thanks.” Merton scoffed pushing past him on his way to the bathroom.

“It wasn’t like that.” Tommy groaned exasperated fallowing Merton. “I had to tell her how you wouldn’t go to the cops or the hospital and that it was you who initiated sex again. I was too much of a chicken to try.”

“Were you Tommy? Or was it that you just didn’t want to touch damaged goods?” Merton spat the words with venom into the mirror.

“Holy shit! Merton, No. God, you know I was scared shitless I would hurt you again.”

“Why, did you get a taste for it?”

“Oh my god, no. Why are you saying all this?” Tommy’s desperately hurt eyes reflected at Merton somehow magnified by the mirror.

“Because you swore to me, you would never menschen it again and you lied. So maybe,” Merton spun around to look directly at Tommy. “I’ve been wrong this whole time, maybe the man I thought loved me just loved fucking me. Just found me convenient.” It was a low and cruel shot and the moment it left his lips Merton regretted it. He knew that wasn’t what Tommy thought of him he had watched Tommy beat himself mentally for years because of that indiscretion, not that he was belittling what had happened. It had been a tariffing moment in his life but not the first and with how his life had gone so far probably not the last.

“Bullshit and you know it!” Tommy just managed to stop himself from shouting, showing how much the low blow hurt.

Merton reached behind him and placed his hairbrush on the counter, his eyes and voice softening. “Of course, it is, I’m making a point. You promised me, you promised you wouldn’t, ever, talk about it again and you did. You promised me that you wouldn’t let it keep haunting you but you did. So now I know that other people know, that it still bothers you and I’m always going to wonder what they think of me, about you. You know how I dwell on things.” Merton gave him a sad smile.

Tommy comply looked the part of a sad puppy, sorry he had disappointed Merton so much. Unsure what to do as some form of penance Tommy dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, so I’m just goanna have to deal with it.”

“Merton,” Tommy started but had no idea what he was going to say and was glad when Merton cut him off.

“Why don’t you get showered and dressed for your meeting. I’ll go make some breakfast.” Merton ran his hand over Tommy’s shoulder as he headed for the hall.

“Yeah, alright.” Tommy mumbled more to himself then as an answer.

Merton walked out into the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Beca was in the kitchen in one of Tommy’s t-shirts and some sleep pants, pulling down two mugs. “Morning, Beca.” Merton greeted sliding past her to the refrigerator.

“Moring Merton, coffee’s almost ready. I hope it’s okay I made some.”

“Yeah, no worries, you want an omelet?” Merton pulled out a large three dozen size carton of eggs and a gallon of milk.

“That sounds good.”

“Good, you can help me.” Merton went back to the refrigerator, pulled out vegetables, cheese and a small verity of meats.

Beca stared at the mini mountain of ingredients and uttered softly. “Sure.”

Merton glanced at her then the ingredients. “Tommy’s a big eater.”

“I guess so.” She clapped her hands twice snapping herself out of the slight daze before asking cheerfully. “What do you need me to do?”

“Merton shot her a quick smile as he bent over to find a bowl. “let me find you a bowl and you can whisk the milk and eggs.”

While she whisked, Merton washed and chopped the vegetables before cutting the meats. He gave her the greater and the block of cheese when she was done then went to heat up four pans. “Well you grab the rye, I’ve got the broiler ready.”

Breakfast was overall quiet and awkward but not overly so, everyone had the good sense not to mention the previse night’s activities. Merton handed Tommy the keys to the hearse, saying good bye to Beca and Gleb again before setting to the task of cleaning up. Beca thanked him for breakfast, Gleb ruffled his hair and Tommy called out a “later” before closing the door. Merton had things to do before prepping for his skype interview and pushed the embarrassed guilt and panic down to be dealt with later.

The day went comfortably once the interview was over. He had cleaned the hall of any remaining evidence from last night then started prepping for his dinner. It was standing in the kitchen that he realized this would be the first time in four years that he would eat alone. That panic was back along with a heavy sudden sadness, he huffed at himself disappointed, he was just going to have to get used to it. Merton shoved the unwanted emotions away and focused on finding something to eat.

Tommy bustled through the door and kissed Merton’s cheek as he slurped at some soup while he roughed out the next post for his website. “How’d it go?” Merton asked setting down his spoon.

“Good.” Tommy toed off his shoe’s and snagged one of Merton’s crackers before sitting down at the table beside him. “They’re offering some cool stuff but I’ve got others to look into still, so you know. How’d yours go?”

“pretty good, it’s just your basic entry level stuff.” Merton shrugged dropping his pen, it was obvious he wasn’t impressed with the job and would only take it if nothing better came along. Though he knew he had others interviews lined up so was still hopeful. “I thought you had dinner plans with your dad.”

“I do, I just popped home to get changed, he decided to meet me at the restaurant instead.”

“Well then go.” Merton smiled at Tommy as he stood.

Tommy was the first to wake the next morning, not that this was unusual, but today was important. He wanted to make sure everything was ready before Merton got up. So after a quick shower Tommy grabbed two rolling duffle bags from the hall closet and began to pack them. He was glad he had come out to his dad alone last night at dinner. His father had been insistent that Merton was more than welcome but Tommy didn’t think Merton would have been able to handle finding out his parents had had a feeling about them for years now. Mr. Dawkins admitted it was why he had been a touch warry of Merton when the boys had been in high school, though as he had watched Tommy and Merton together he realized there wasn’t anything to worry about. Of course the next question was about when Merton had finally managed to muster the courage to confess to Tommy. Tommy had been embarrassed to admit it wasn’t so much a confession but more something dragged out of the other man and only done once they were in collage. The question also made him wonder why others seemed to know about Merton’s feeling before he had. The date of the revelation seemed to confuse his father; apparently the entire Dawkins family had thought he and Merton were a couple long before then.

Tommy had sat across from his father fiddling with the ring box in his pocket, listening to his father reveal the awkward family expectance. They had then fallen into a quiet still moment and Tommy decided to tell his father. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and showed it to his dad, then began to explain his plane. Mr. Dawkins couldn’t help but smile with true sincerity as he turned the ring in his fingers. When Tommy was finished Mr. Dawkins replace the ring in its box, returned it to his son and said. “I hope everything goes well for you.”

Tommy had felt a horrifying wave of panic over take him. “Do you think he’ll say no?”

“Tommy, the only one who knows what Merton will say is Merton but I’ll give you some fatherly advice. Just be honest with him, it’s the best you can do for you and him.” Tommy had simply nodded. “But I think your plan is a good one and if you know him half as well as I think you do it will be a great memory either way.” They had ended the night with Tommy promising to call his father first thing after he had asked, no matter the outcome.

Tommy zipped the duffle full of his clothes and went to the closet to gather Merton’s making sure he grab Merton’s two suits. After all that he made a quick stop in the bathroom for toiletries, then packed his backpack of everything he would need for the plane ride and meeting. Fallowed then by the same thing for Merton’s messenger bag. 

Walking out into the kitchen Tommy set the coffee pot to brew and began loading the hearse. Back in the house he pulled out some clothes for Merton to ware today, packed his laptop into his back pack, unplugged their phones, packed them and put the ring box into the inside zip pocket of his backpack. He then filled two travel mugs with the freshly brewed coffee and placed all that in the hearse.

Stepping back inside the apartment Tommy cleaned the coffee maker and did a final sweep to make sure nothing was missing. Nope, he had everything but Merton and his bag. Tommy walked back into the bedroom, pocketed the actual phones and ran his fingers through Merton’s hair. “Merton.” Tommy placed a gentle kiss to Merton’s left eyelid. “Merton.” then the right eyelid “Merton.” A kiss to the tip of Merton’s noes. “Merton.” Tommy put his lips to the side of Merton’s neck and blew the loudest raspberry he could.

Merton startled awake swatting at whatever was on his neck, he heard Tommy laughing before he saw him standing over him. Merton flapped back on the bed and rolled onto his side away from Tommy with a grumbled. “Tommy.”

“Oh no you don’t, get up.” Tommy pulled Merton up by his arms before walking around the bed. “Put that on.” Tommy through Merton’s clothes at him, Merton just grumbled. “Let’s go, you have to take me to the airport.”

“Don’t wanna.” Merton grumbled from under the shirt Tommy had thrown at him.

“Well it’s either you take me or you’re without a car for the next two days.” Merton mumbled something about that not being the point under his breath. Tommy simply stood arms folded across his chest at the end of the bed. “Look, I’ll drive over there then all you have to do is drive home.”

Merton pulled the shirt off his head and glared at Tommy. “Fine.” Reluctantly Merton climbed out of bed and changed while Tommy watched him. As Merton went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair Tommy folded and pocketed the boarding passes. Merton walked out his hair brushed and fluffy not in his signature spikes, it somehow made him look younger.

Tommy held out Merton’s sneakers. “Let’s go.” Merton grumbled at his happy tone but took his sneakers and fallowed.

The ride was quite, Merton sat sipping his coffee with his head against the window. Tommy parked in the garage, pocketed the keys and started unloading the hearse. He slung Merton’s bag across his chest then put on his backpack, handing one duffle bag to Merton he garbed the other, locked the hearse and lead them into the airport.

Merton stood next to Tommy as he self-checked the luggage and handed it over. Then they went to wait in the security line. It was moving slowly and Merton decided he would leave once they made it to the podium. He was lost in his own head and the location, not knowing what to say. Time passed without him realizing it and soon they stood at the podium, Tommy handing over the boarding passes and his ID before turning to Merton. “Merton,”

“I’ll miss you.” Merton muttered.

“He needs your ID.” Tommy smiled.

“What? Oh, sorry.” Merton pulled out his wallet and handed over his licenses.

“He’s not quite awake yet.” Tommy chuckled to the TSA agent, who simply smiled that false ‘whatever you say buddy’ smile.

“Have a good trip, gentlemen.” The TSA agent handed back their IDs and boarding passes.

Merton stared at the paper until Tommy dragged him towards the body scanners. “Take your shoes off and put them in the bin with your wallet.” Tommy said dropping their bags on the conveyer belt as he toed off his shoes. He put his ID back in his own wallet, then his wallet, shoes and their phones into a bin before he held out his hand for Merton’s wallet and shoes. When nothing was placed in his hand he turned to Merton.

Merton was staring at the paper boarding pass, his wallet and ID still clutched in his other hand. “I’ll hold on to that for you.” Tommy said plucking the paper from Merton’s fingers, he put the ID away before dropping the wallet in the bin, then folded both boarding passes and pocketed them. “Now take your shoes off.”

“Tommy, why is my name on that ticket?”

“Shoes Merton, you’re holding up the line.”

Merton began stepping out of his shoes. “Tommy,”

“Shoes, then I’ll tell you.” Merton stepped out of his shoes, Tommy had them in the bin and Merton moving towards the body scanners.

“Tommy?”

“Do as the nice lady says, Merton.” Tommy’s voice made it seem as though Merton were either slow or an extremely nervous flyer. Merton stood with his wrist crossed above his head, a pout on his face as he hoped those around them just though he hated flying.

Merton stood his arms crossed tightly over his chest, next to their bags and bin glaring at Tommy waiting for an answer that didn’t appear to be forth coming. “Tommy!” He growled low trying not to draw any more attention than he felt they already had. Tommy handed Merton his shoes and pulled on his own, seemingly unaware as always of the eyes that were fixed on them. They had maybe seven spectators mostly from a group of senior high school cheerleaders heading out to a competition, they whispered and giggled at each other about how ‘cute’ Tommy was, not that Merton could hear them to know that’s what it was. 

“The reason that ticket has your name on it,” Tommy pocketed his wallet and the phone. “is because it’s your ticket.”

“Why?” Merton asked tight lipped, tapping his toe against the floor to even out the pressure in his shoes as he pocketed his wallet.

“Because you have an interview tomorrow and so do I.” Tommy said it as though everyone in the world was aware of that fact.

“What?” Merton squeaked, some of the cheerleaders giggled again.

“Don’t worry I packed everything for you.” Tommy tucked Merton’s phone into his lover’s pocket. “Your interview is with Miss Lidia Guise, she is a very nice woman and excited to meet you.” Tommy picked up their bags and stepped away from the security gate. “So everything is all set, all you have to do is show up, blind her with your brilliance and maybe smile.” Tommy checked their gate number on their boarding passes re-pocketed them and started for the gate, taking Merton’s hand and dragging him gently along behind.

“Lidia Guise? You got me an interview with Lidia Guise?”

“No, you did.” Tommy said confidently nocking the disbelief of Merton’s voice out of the way. “I just answered your phone when she called, I think you were in the shower the first time.”

“The first time?” Merton trotted to even out the pace so he wasn’t being dragged along anymore. “How many times have you talked to her?”

“Six or seven.”

“Six or seven? Why?”

“Well it was kind of fate really, cause I had just gotten off the phone with her that first time and I got a call about heading out to see what these guys had to offer. So I called her back and found out if she could see you while I was in town.” Tommy motioned at two seats in their gates waiting area, Merton sat, Tommy continued. “So we went back and forth a few times but finally got it sorted out.” Tommy put the bags on the floor between them and settled into his seat.

Merton immediately reached for his bag as he realized he wasn’t prepared for an interview of this magnitude at all. “Tommy, I don’t have any of my stuff, what am I going to show her?”

Tommy let him open his bag and begin riffling through it before answering. “Everything’s there, I’ve seen you go through it a hundred times. I know where you kept it all.”

Merton finished going through the bag, comforted by the knowledge that he had everything and sat back in his chair looking down at nothing. “Lidia Guise.” He whispered in awe.

“Well, you know, surprise!” Tommy said with a stretch, Merton put his bag down and turned to Tommy. He watched the man he loves for a silent moment and knew he was loved. The moment stretches on making Tommy’s skin begin to twitch with nervousness. “You’re not mad, right? I just thought it would be nice for us to go somewhere together.” Merton leaned over and kissed Tommy deeply. “Merton J. Dingle,” Tommy gasped dramatically. “you just kissed me, in public.”

A light blush stains Merton’s alabaster cheeks as a wicked glitter flashes through his eyes. “I’d do more to you if it wasn’t illegal.”

“AH! You perv, I love you” Tommy half laughed as he kissed Merton’s forehead.

Merton settled back in his chair with a smile. “When do we take off?”

“Little over an hour, you want me to grab something for breakfast?”

“Sure.” Merton shrugs closing his eyes.

Merton slept with his head on Tommy’s shoulder during the flight. Tommy for his part couldn’t stop running his thumb across Merton’s ring finger, if all went well his ring would be sitting there in less than two days.

After gathering their luggage they caught a cab to the hotel, the instant they walked through the large glass doors Merton felt out of place. The hotel was gorgeous, modern and sleek though that seemed to have little effect on Tommy who simply proceeded with checking in. Tommy made sure to keep a hold on Merton’s hand to keep him from wondering off in his awed viewing of the place.

The bellhop delivered them and their luggage to their room where Tommy thanked him and discreetly handed the young man a tip. Merton scanned the suit completely before turning back to Tommy. “Tommy, how can you afford this?” it wasn’t asked with accusation but something akin to concern.

“I can’t, this is where the team is putting me up. You are just a tag along on the room, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Merton took a seconded sweep of the suit. Tommy smiled caring their duffels over to the dresser in the bedroom and began unpacking.

“So there is supposed to be this amazing restaurant like two blocks down. I thought we could do lunch then walk around campus, so you know where you’re going tomorrow.” He looked up in the mirror to find Merton simply staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Merton walked over to help him. “after that we’ll go where your headed?”

“We don’t have to.” Tommy said zipping the empty duffle closed.

“Shouldn’t you know where you’re going tomorrow too?” Merton handed Tommy the now empty second duffle.

“They’re picking me up.” Tommy shrugged.

“Oh,” Merton sounded a little dejected as he stepped back from the dresser. “okay, that sounds good then. I should just,” Merton stood running his fingers through his hair. “No, I should just get used to it being fluffy, spikes aren’t always well received on interviews.” He face fell at the thought of losing his spikes.

“Maybe just don’t do so many?” Tommy shrugged trying to be supportive.

Merton gave him a sad smile. “No, I’ll try fluffy.”

Tommy ran his fingers through Merton’s hair. “I have to say, you look pretty cute like this.”

“But do I look scholarly?” 

“You always look scholarly.”

“You are such a bad liar.” Merton smiled and kissed Tommy’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

After lunch they walked the campus, finding the fastest root for Merton to fallow in the morning. They then spent the rest of the afternoon exploring down town. Merton allowed himself to snuggle close to Tommy as they walked and Tommy heart beat was ecstatic at the feel of Merton’s body pressed against him as they walked, he wrapped his arm around Merton’s waist and had it there the majority of the day. They watched the sun set on a bench in a nearby park, feeling gloriously like a cheesy romance film. Then went back to the hotel and to bed, they both had a big busy day tomorrow. With a multitude of alarms set Merton climbed into bed with Tommy and let the warmth of the other man lull him to sleep.

Their morning was hectic as they prepped for the day, though they both made sure they were ready with enough time to eat together. Merton needed to eat he really didn’t need to be so nervous on an empty stomach but it was hard to force himself to. “You’ll be fine.” Tommy smiles at him confident as he plucked at Merton’s fruit bowel. “I told you she’s excited to meet you, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Merton huffed around a bight of bagel, Tommy’s smile broadened as he continued. “Just don’t through up on her and I’m sure she’ll love you.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Hey, I love you, and I don’t know what you’re talking about half the time but she will and I’m sure she’ll love you too ‘cause what’s not to love.”

Merton rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

Tommy walked Merton out to the waiting cab and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then settled him into cab. With a small embarrassed wave from Merton the cab pulled away from a broadly grinning and almost wildly waving Tommy.

Fifteen minutes later Merton had managed to get all evidence of his embracement off his face and paid the cabbie. He tightened his hold on his bag strap and straitened his suit jacket before walking towards Lidia Guise’s office. Opening the door he was still twelve minuets early for his appointment found Miss Guise’s assistant sitting behind her desk. Walking up to the young woman he had and odd sense of pride that he couldn’t understand he hadn’t done anything yet, he hadn’t even checked in yet maybe the ridicules farewell Tommy had given him had done more to boost his confidence then to embarrass him. Once checked in she sat and waited, he looked around the small room it was a basic office no real personality to it, the three oak doors behind the assistant were closed and unmarked. Across from Merton on the wall was a small collection of framed photographs, landscapes some he recognized like the obvious ones, Stonehenge, the pyramids of Gaza and others he didn’t deep forests, rolling fields and a single lone light house that looked like it could be blown over by a stiff wind.

Lidia Guise was a striking image as she walked out of the door on the far left behind the assistant, to meet him. Her long black hair was swept behind her left shoulder to curl over her right, she wore black slacks, a deep purple button down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a charcoal gray vest and matching bowtie finished the ensemble. Her earthen brown eyes lit up on seeing him, it wasn’t until she started toward him that Merton realized she wasn’t wearing shoes, just socks printed to look like Chuck Taylor’s All Stars. “Merton J. Dingle! Welcome, welcome. What does the J. stand for? James? John? Jeremy? Ah, it doesn’t matter. Come inside, come inside.” Merton smiled as he stood and shook her hand. It was clear this wasn’t an actual conversation and trying to answer her would have just been a fetal, irritating effort so he simply fallowed her into her office. “I like the name Merton, it’s rather unique. I have to say though I thought you would be dressed a little peppier, thought I suppose a suit is always a safe bet for an interview.” She circled behind her desk as she spoke and motioned at the chairs across from her. “Now then,” she smiled sweetly. “before we really begin I would just like to say that your Tommy is adorably enamored with you. For him to go through all this effort to set up this surprise, he has to be.”

Merton’s face flushed, his eyes darting away from her, as much as he knew that she had known something about this what with all the phone calls Tommy had made to her. He was embarrassed to realize just how much she seemed to know and the ease with which she talked about it. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were together.” Lidia’s concern played through her voice. “The way he talked about you I just assumed you were a couple. I’m terribly sor-“

“No, no!” Merton quickly cut off the coming apology. “We are, it’s just that we only came out three days ago and I’m not used to people being so receptive to the idea.”

“Oh, honey. Your boyfriend sounds adorable and I can’t wait to meet him but,” she sat back in her chair, knocking the awkward moment away. “let’s get down to business.”

Merton sat up a bit straighter. “Yes.”

“I don’t know what your Tommy has told you about the position.”

“Nothing.”

“Alright.” She laughed. “So, Merton it’s an assistant research position. You would be with myself or one of my colleges, we are all looking at the moment. As an assistant you would also help with some of the teaching. We will pay for you to continue your education, because I would like you to be doing your own research in about three years.”

“What?” Merton couldn’t believe his ears, this was madness, wasn’t it? But she simply smiled at him all warmth and understanding, his confusion wasn’t unexpected. 

“Merton, I’ll be honest with you, I’m a bit of a fan already. The work you have on your website is fantastic and I see great potential in you. So when I picked up the phone it was with every intent of hiring you.”

“Really?” Merton new his insecurity was spilling out into the room like paint but he just felt so strange believing her, she looked so sincere as she spoke but people weren’t just handed their dream job on a palter in real life. Where they?

“Oh, real fast, do you have a passport or do we need to get you one? Because I have a research trip planned for next year and I believe Michael is going Germany.”

“You’re serious about all this?” Merton’s smiled brightly as his uneasiness began to dissipate.

“Deadly.” Lidia confirmed making Merton chuckle. “Should we discus pay?”

“Yes, please.”

“Oh,” she chuckled darkly. “I think I’m keeping you for myself.”

Three hours later Merton was finger printed, photographed, background checked and ninety eight percent done with his paper work. “Right.” Lidia said sitting back down behind her desk. “They are working on the final bits to your contract; it’ll be all set tomorrow. So how about you, me and your Tommy meet for lunch. You can sign those last through pages and then you’ll be all official.”

“I’ll have to ask him, but sure.” Merton couldn’t stop smiling.

“Great! Let’s say something between eleven and one, as soon as I get a reservation firmed up I’ll send you the details”

“Sounds good.”

Lidia stood and came around her desk. “You know, you’re a better fit then Tommy implied you’d be. Now give me a hug.”

Merton chuckled out an. “Okay” as he stood and let her wrap her arms around him.

Ten minutes later Merton stood in the quad fingering his phone. He felt a strange senses of serialism, Tommy had made him promise to call as soon as he was out of the interview no matter what the outcome. Though he was almost sure if he did he would find himself waking up in his bed and this would have all been just a teasing dream.

Tommy sat with the Owner and head coach lessoning to them debate with each other, they had already done all the business talk and now they were down to where to take him for some smooshing. Truthfully he wasn’t all that interested in the smooshing, for some reason all these meetings ended with smooshing at some strip club or other such nonsenses. Not that he didn’t enjoy watching the ladies, he did still find them at least a little interesting. But it often lead to the smooshers trying to buy him company and then it always became such an awkward exchange when he adamantly refused. Tommy always made a point to give the woman a large tip for having to deal with the whole situation. His phone buzzed to life in his pocket, pulling it discreetly out he saw Merton’s name light up the screen. With a smile he stood, “Excuse me I have to take this.” The two men gave him a nod of consent, not that it mattered he was going to answer regardless. Tommy walked towards the large panoramic windows as he answered the phone. “Hey, how’d it go?”

“I got the job.” Merton almost laughed.

“That’s awesome, Merton!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Isn’t it? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m just having a hard time wrapping my head around it.”

“Why I knew you were gona be great.” Tommy nocked his knuckle against the window.

“Yeah, well, we don’t all have your confidences.” Tommy scoffed but Merton ignored it. “Oh, before I forget. She wants to have lunch with both of us tomorrow.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Thanks, how’s yours going?”

“Pretty good, I’m just about done, should only be another hour at most. But when I get back we’re going out to celebrate.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Congratulations baby.”

“Thanks.” Tommy could hear the flaming bush on Merton’s face and smiled brightly. He liked being able to call Merton baby in public, he liked it a lot.

“See you soon.” Tommy hung up while Merton tried to mumble out a response. He crossed back over to the other men a smile still firmly set on his face.

“Was that you girlfriend?” “Little Brother?” the two men asked in unison.

“Girlfreind?” The Owner looked past Tommy at the head coach. “He said Merton, that’s a man’s name.”

“He said baby at the end there didn’t you hear him?”

Tommy rolled his eyes dropping back into his seat. “He’s my boyfriend.” The two men slowly turned to him.

“You’re gay.” The coach asked.

“For Merton.”

“What?”

“The only guy to date I have ever been attracted to is Merton, but yes I’m gay. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No.” The owner got an almost predatory grin on his face. “No, this could be very good.” The coach nodded in just as eerily a way making Tommy a touch uncomfortable.

“Okay.” Tommy’s eyes darted between the two men.

“How did we not know this about you already? Are you not out?”

“I’ve been out for about three days now, at the request of Merton.”

“He asked you to come out, Now?”

“No, he didn’t want us out, worried about repercussions, three days ago I outed us to a former teammate.”

“Oh,” the coach leaned closer. “How did that go?”

“Actually he was more upset by the thought that I didn’t seem to trust him enough to come out to him before then. I don’t know he’s kinda weird.” Tommy laughed, the two men smiled the wheels in their heads clearly turning. “So is there anything ells we need to go over? Cause he’s waiting for me and-“

“He’s here, can we meet him?” The coach stood, excitement playing across his face.

“Well, he’s not in the building but he came to town with me. He had an interview here, got the job, so I would like to take him out to celebrate.”

“Well of course you would.” The owner chuckled warm almost father like. “I think we’ve covered everything it’s just you say yes or no, young man.”

Tommy fingered the ring box in his pocket. “I’ll tell you this, it sounds good but I’m waiting to hear on one thing. Which I should have no later than noon tomorrow, so could I call you with my answer tomorrow afternoon?”

“Certainly.” The owner said a smile on his face, tommy stood and shook both their hands.

“Thank you, gentlemen, talk to you soon.” With that Tommy left the office. The secretary called the car for him and by the time he got down stairs it was waiting on him.

Merton tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa before stretching across the cushions . The day had been a weird but good one and when Tommy had called him baby he had nearly melted. Not that Merton had never heard Tommy call him baby before but usually it was only when Tommy thought he was asleep. There was just something about that moment that was perfect and painful. It had made him realize just how much he was going to miss Tommy.

Tommy stood with the concierge, they had already booked a quite table for lunch and were working on getting a car lined up. Tommy had found out about a gothic garden just outside the city and he had thought Merton would enjoy it and it could be a romantic setting. “Alright sir, the car will pick you up here at two thirty, you should arrive at the gardens at about three. The gardens close just after sunset witch is at seven fifteen today. Another car will pick you up no latter then seven thirty, if that is acceptable.”

“Yeah, that should be great.” Tommy smiled at the young woman, gave her a tip and turned. “Oh,” He turned back to the young woman. “Where can I get some roses?”

“I can have some sent up to your room, what color would you like?”

“No, I’ld rather take them myself.”

“Of course, sir,” She shot him a bright professional smile as she pulled out a paper map of the hotel from a drawer and circled the concierge desk. “We have a florist on sight, if you head over to the main rotunda and take the second left corridor, it’s the third door on the right.” She fallowed the route on the map with her pen and stared the florist before handing the map to Tommy.

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled at her taking the map.

“My pleaser, sir.” She smiled that professional smile again watching him walk away feeling slightly envious of whoever he was planning the day for.

Tommy fished his room key from his back pocket and swiping it through the lock. Dropping his wallet and key on the coffee table and glanced around for Merton. On his second sweep of the suit he spotted Merton’s silhouette out on the balcony.

Merton had changed out of his suit for a pair of black jeans, a maroon t-shirt and a black vest. He was leaning against the balcony rail, his eyes closed as the wind brushed through his freshly spiked hair.

Tommy pulled the sliding door open and stepped out onto the balcony, the dozen deep purple maroon roses held out in front of him. Merton turned at the sound of the door and almost ran face first into the roses. “Congratulation baby.” Tommy chuckled.

Merton flushed at the term of endearment, his hands instinctively coming up to take the roses as Tommy leaned in and kissed Merton’s cheek. For a moment Merton could see himself bent over the balcony rail as Tommy took him hard and fast, the roses scattered all around their feet, the air filled with his please for all Tommy could give him.

“Merton, you’re thinking naughty thoughts again.” Tommy said with a naughty giggle of his own as he straitened back up.

“Maybe” Merton hid a smirk in the roses.

“No, maybe about it, you’ll have to tell me all about it but later. I’m gonna get changed, I got us a reservation for lunch then I have a surprise.” Tommy said walking back into the suit, Merton fallowing.

“Another one?” Merton asked searching for something to put the roses in.

“Yeah, another one. You never let me take you out as my boyfriend before so now that we’re free I’m going to spoil you a bit.” Tommy’s voice was muffled as he pulled on a clean shirt.

Merton spotted an actual glass on the mini bar so he grabbed it and filled it in the bathroom sink. “Okay.” Merton drew the word out as he walked past Tommy to pick up the roses off the coffee table. “fine.” He undid the paper around the roses and placed them in the glass, it wasn’t perfect but it was nice.

Tommy came around the sofa and pocketed his wallet. “Looks good, but” Tommy plucked one of the roses from the glass and broke the steam shorter before putting it into the small beast pocket of Merton’s vest. “Much better.”

Merton turned in search of his shoes. “I don’t know how I feel about all these romantic gestures.” He half laughed.

Tommy molded himself to Merton’s back. “Just go with it.” He whispered into Merton’s ear.

Merton laughed out right then, Tommy was in a strange and playful mood so he may as well enjoy it. “Alright.”

“Good!” Tommy stepped back, taking Merton’s hand. “Let’s go then.” He kissed the top of Merton’s hand as he opened the door to the hall.

Lunch had them tucked into a privet corner while Tommy stared at him like he was the most fascination thing on the planet. The stare was most effective at making Merton squirm more than anything ells through the meal. After they were finished they went out front to get in their cab. The drive out the city was comfortable, Merton let his fingers tangle with Tommy’s on the seat between them.

The cab came to a stop and they stepped out in front of a large stone gothic style menschen. “Tommy, what is this?” Merton’s voice was soft with wonder.

“Your surprise. It’s some family that was important to the city’s house but now they give tours of it and the gardens. It’s nickname is _very_ creative ‘the Gothic Gardens.’” Tommy turned to Merton as the cab drove off, with a naughty smile.

“What’s that for?”

“Apparently they have a mythology garden.”

“O-kay?” Merton glanced around them, then back at Tommy with concern.

“That you have to be at least eighteen to enter.” Tommy leaned toward him conspiratorially. “Apparently there are some naughty things going on in there.” Tommy snickered.

“So, you brought me to a porn garden?” Merton raises a disbelieving eyebrow at Tommy as a small smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

“A gothic porn garden.” With that both of them broke out in laughter. “Come on lets go check it out.” Tommy took the still laughing Merton by the hand and lead him inside.

They quickly paid for admission, grabbed a map and headed out into the gardens. The place was beautiful. They stopped to snap a few shots of some flowers here and there but never lingered long before continuing down the path at a comfortable pace. Tommy interlocked his fingers with Merton’s as they walked making comments on the scenery as they passed.

When they came to a fork in the path a sign pointed to the left for the Mythology Garden. “What do you say?” Tommy asked some of his earlier excitement diminished.

“I’ve never been to a porn garden before.” Merton smirked with a shrug. “Let’s do it.”

“All right! Off on another crazy adventure.” Tommy smiled as they started towards the gate.

They showed their ID’s to the woman at the gate, who handed them a map of the Mythology Garden as she said. “If you have the time, I recommended the mini hedge maze, it can be a lot of fun.”

Merton glanced down at the map and said to her. “I’m assuming that’s the Minotaur’s maze.”

“Yes sir.” The woman smiled at them. They gave her their thanks and stepped through the gates.

The first scene they came to was of a large stone head of Medusa. Medusa’s face was stuck in a perpetual scream as the snakes of her hair arched into the sky, the polished greenstone eyes stared at the viewer. Merton stepped closer to the scene and noticed where some ivy vines were beginning to wrap around the stones snakes against the ground. “Those eyes are crazy intense.” Tommy said easing up to the statue.

“Well they are how she turned the warriors into stone, so they probably should be.” Merton said snapping a photo of the ivy, then stepping back to get one of the whole piece. Behind them broken warrior statues littered the bushes.

Tommy and Merton continued down the path into what the map called the nymph garden. Flowering trees that lined the path cast it into playful shadow. Amongst the trees were naked bronze cast fae like women set to look as though they were running alongside the viewer. Merton snapped a few photos and they continued along the path. 

Rounding a curve in the path they came upon a statue of a woman running fear contorting her features as she looked over their shoulder. Continuing on they saw another half out in the path, of a woman frozen in mid fall, her dress ripping away from her caught on something in the floral foliage. “Tommy, what are we coming up to?” Merton asked wary, Tommy unfolded the map.

“Umm-, centaur’s hunt, should be next.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense.” Merton said as they came closer to the falling woman and there holding her dress was an onyx centaur. A budding erection blooming out from under the Centaur’s sleek hoarse body, the sight caused Tommy to flush slightly and turn away. Just beyond that the path burst open wide to surround a long pool that had three more centaurs and four women in it. The first centaur had a woman thrown over his shoulder, her hands pressed into his back, her head thrown back looking directly at the viewer disbelieving pleaser contorting her features. As Tommy and Merton came alongside the Centaur they could see its full erection skimming the top of the water. With one arm wrapped around the woman’s waist holding her in place the other had two of its fingers plunged deep in to the woman’s vagina. Both Merton and Tommy suppressed nervous laughter, at the surprise of detail in the sculpture.

The second Centaur had a woman in the air, his arm’s hooked under her ass sliding up the center of her back for support. His onyx arms a sharp contrast to her pale gray marble skin and cloth. The skirt of her dress was bunched and pouring over his far arm and her leg giving a clear view of his face. Her legs were over the centaur’s shoulders, her hands dug into the hair on its head as he ate her out. Her face was trapped in a deep soul shattering moan, the top of her dress torn away to reveal her soft pert breast.

The last centaur had his front hooves on the edge of the pool, a woman was kneeling under him. Her right arm behind her as she aligned the centaur’s massive dick against her vagina. There was a searing need in the woman’s face, eagerness, excitement, desperation and just a touch of fear somehow managed to pour from the gray marble. The centaur’s left hand held the tatters of the woman’s dress only a small strip of the material still wrapped around the woman’s waist. His right hand coerced his own chest as he bit his bottom lip in a deep groan.

Tommy hadn’t been prepared for this level of detail and found himself looking away again. Behind them was a path cast into shadowed by large canopying trees leading into a stone cave. Merton moved from the last centaur to the final statue in the pool. It was a woman submerged in the pool her head back against the edge, her body splayed out in the water, exhausted as she lazily watched the centaurs and other women before her. “Hey what’s an echida?” Tommy asked looking down at the map.

“What?” Merton asked turning then walking over to look down at the map to.

“Whatever this is,” Tommy pointed at the word on the map. “Apparently it has a cave over here.” Tommy pointed down the pathway.

“Oh, Echidna, she’s half snake half woman, mother of the hydra, Cerberus, the Chimaera and others” Merton said glancing from the map to the path. “I wonder what they did with her.” Merton started down the path, Tommy quickly fallowing after. 

The path was quickly closed in shadow thanks to the thick canopy of trees, after a slight bend they came to the mouth of the cave. Without a single falter in their step they entered the deep darkness only to realize it wasn’t all that deep. There was a light glowing at the other end, gapes where in the roof to allow some light into the roof along the way but not enough to really see just enough so you wouldn’t trip. Merton made sure to turn off his flash and snapped a photo of the beams of light as they fell seemingly frozen. Fallowing the curve of path way they came a pone a large brown marble statue, the snake woman had her tail wrapped around one man, holding him close to her body. While her arms held another man, this one possibly a farmer if his rough clothing and heavily callused hands where any clue, against the wall. As Tommy and Merton walked around the statue the shadows shifted reviling the tip of her tail stroking the first man’s erection as she aligned him with what they assumed was her vagina, the shadows were too deep to really tell.

They moved closer to the man against the wall, his feet were pressed against the wall as he pushed away, thrusting his erection against Echidna’s supple breasts. She for her part had him pressed to the wall, her breast arched towards him a hissing moan trapped on her lips while her eyes were locked on the man in her tail’s grip.

Both Tommy and Merton gave a shrug the piece was well crafted but held little interest for them. With a quick glance at each other they turned and walked back to the centaurs. Tommy pulled the map from his pocket. “We’re pretty close to the maze,” he glanced at his watch. “We still have plenty of time, if you want” looking back up, he found Merton already on the move.

They stopped in front of a wooden sign for the maze, the right half of the sign depicted a scaled map of the maze while the left had this message scrawled over it. ‘Beware the mighty Minotaur, for his hunger knows no bounds. He cares not what his victims are, no matter how they pound. No man nor woman shall be spared his mighty thrust, if still in his lair come dusk.’

“Well that’s not somewhat ominous or anything.” Tommy remarked with a disbelieving smirk.

“You know in the original tail he did eat people” Merton gave a shrug continuing to trace the path with his finger over the maze on the sign.

“I think I should have brushed up on my Greek mythology before I came here.” Tommy chuckled

“Na, that’s what I’m for.” Merton turned him a quick smile. “I think I have got the path the.”

Turning they walked through the hedge archway, Merton taking the lead. “You know, I have always liked the erotic telling of the Minotaur’s story.”

“Wait, there are like specifically eat are Roddick mythologies?”

“Tommy, there is erotic everything now. You want an erotic toaster I’m sure we can find one.” Merton said shaking his head.

“Okay, true. So what happens?”

“Well, in the original stories every seven to nine years, depending on what you’re reading, seven young men and seven young women were thrown into the Minotaur‘s labyrinth to be devoured by the beast.”

“Lovely.” Tommy grumbled as they turned with the path. “Woah!” Tommy froze on the path; perhaps six feet ahead of them stood a massive statue. The statue was cast in shadow which only added to its powerful presence. The statue stood close to 8 feet tall, at least, the large a brawl art of muscular chest of a man support by powerful hips wrapped in a small loin cloth. That led to the delicate carving of fur on bovine legs and hooves. Though the most impressive and striking thing by far was the detail an expression on the bull head which sat atop its shoulders. An

Merton moved closer to the Minotaur, gently biting the inside of his lip to curb some of his excitement. He circled around the statue admiring its gluts. Quickly but cautiously Merton reached out and ran his finger and over the globes of the Minotaur’s ass. “Merton?” Tommy asked from where he had stopped.

Merton almost instantly popped his head around the Minotaur’s hip. “so, what do you think of our first glimpse at the mighty minotaur?” he asked with a playful smile.

“He’s massive, what do you mean first, how many do we get?”

“Yeah he is.” Merton chuckled stepping out from behind the statue.

“No, wait, I want to get pic first.” Tommy said pulling his phone from his back pocket.

“Okay.” Merton backed up the step so he stood next to the statue.

“Nope, where you were.”

“Oh, um..” Merton moved back behind the statue and put his head out to the side next to the hip with his hands resting against the muscular thigh. “Like this?”

“Yep, awesome. Got it.” Merton walked back to over to Tommy and gave aside glance at his phone.

“Can I see it?” Tommy turned the phone so Merton could see himself peeking out from behind the minotaur step playfully, a silly smile on his face. Merton laughed “that’s a pretty good shot, we should do want with each statue.”

“How many are there?”

“There’s a number of them spread out throughout the labyrinth and then the main installation is at the center.”

“And we’re going to see all of them?” Tommy really wished he had paid more attention to the map.

“only the ones that aren’t too far off the right trail.” Merton said linking his arm with Tommy’s and leading them back the way they had come before turning them through another opening in the hedge.

“Okay. So what happens in the erotic versions?”

“well, fourteen young men and women are thrown into the labyrinth to be devoured, but you know,” Merton wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “only and this time they’re being devoured by the minotaur’s insatiable lust. And they love it! But you wouldn’t, I mean feeling all that power moving in and out of you.” Merton shivered with anticipation at the thought of it.

“Merton!”

“what? I’m just saying he would be kind of awesome, and yeah there are those who fight that they are usually the ones that die.”

“well is and that in a scenario, either you fuck this monster or he kills you.”

“They all go in there thinking they’re gonna die, so maybe finding out there’s another option is an all that bad.”

“Merton,” Tommy scoffed and bonked his head against merton’s. “They are both terrible options.”

“true neither one seems ideal, but the minotaur is often a very giving lover.”

“Really?” they turned another corner and stood before the minotaur once again. This time it held a large battle axe over its head in his right hand, it’s a left arm curved around in front of it’s chest. The ferocious growl trapped on its bull face as it seemed to scream out at the viewer. Merton detached from Tommy and stood between the minotaur and its curved arm suddenly giving the statue an entirely different feel. Instead of looking like an attacking monster it became protective. Tommy took out his phone and snapped a quick photo.

“he is very protective of those that choose to stay with him and only,” Merton continued as he walked back to Tommy. “killed the others when they are actively attacking him. He’s just as trapped in the labyrinth as they are.”

“OK, but still.” Tommy begrudged as they wound their way along the path.

“Yeah, it’s not an ideals situation but it’s not the absolute worst either.” Tommy gave Merton a skeptical eye brow raise. “I’ll have you read some and you can decide for yourself.”

They came upon their third minotaur, this one stood as tall as the others had though was spread out in a low crawl over the path. It’s right arm in front of it, while its left was pulled back by its hip, the left hand curled as if it were holding something under its body. Merton squatted down next to it to take a closer look. With that naughty smirk he slid under the minotaur on his belly and hooked his ankle into its left hand. “We must be getting close to the center.” Merton said looking up at Tommy innocently.

“What makes you say that?” Tommy asked opening the camera on his phone as he moved slightly to the right so that he could see Merton better. Merton just smirked and pointed at the minotaur above his hips. Tommy leaned down slightly, “holy crap!” suddenly seeing the budding erection as it peeked out from under its loincloth directly toward Merton’s ass. It would clearly was not at full mast it was still very impressive and rather intimidating. Merton simply plastered a silly grin on his face is Tommy snapped a photo. “That is a little intense.” Tommy chuckled still snapping photos as Merton wiggled his way out from under the statue.

“And you have an even felt it.” Merton laughed as his butt grazed the erection.

“I don’t think I want to.” Tommy said snapping a few more shots before reaching down two how Merton up.

“such a chicken.” Merton laughed brushing some dirt off of his shirt and knees.

“Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?”

Merton locked his arm through tommy’s. “I shall lead us on.”

They wove through the labyrinth for a while longer before almost stumbling over the brawn form, half buried under the shrubbery, of a slain warrior. Turning the corner they found yet another, three more weaves in the path and suddenly a large flat stone laid before them. The bronze form of a woman lay sprawled across the table like stone, laughing as a young man kissed the center of her bare chest while he stretched across the stone. Behind them another young man was on his knees, his face twisted and pleasure as the minotaur plunged its tongue into his ass.

As Tommy and Merton circled the peace they could see other statues of couples paired off in the shrubbery around them. Young male and female couples, male and male couples, and female and female couples, there was no code of morality in this piece it was entirely about mutual pleasure. “woah!” Tommy breathed out and astonishment as they took in the entirety of the piece. Now

“This is fantastic!” excitement turned Merton’s voice into a squeak. “I mean look at it. Not a single one of them is being forced into anything and if they are loving every second of it.” Merton let out a little laughed as he continued down the length of the table. He marveled at how each statue looked like a living flash frozen in a moment of pure ecstasy. “holy shikesies!” Merton gasped as he came to the end of the stone table. There were three small steps up onto a platform, so that when one stood on it brought the stone of the table to about waist height. Though more importantly it brought the viewer directly under the arched body of the minotaur. The minotaur’s arms rested on the table as he delved to his tongue into the young man’s ass, his feet planted wide and firm on the ground while his erection pointed in a sturdy command at the empty space on the platform.

Tommy came to stand next to Merton with a sharp was so on his lips. “He’s not messing around, is he?”

“no, no he is not.” Merton’s boys was breathy with either shocked or want, his eyes stayed locked on the bull like member, it looked like it had to be the length and sides of his arm. Probably not, but it sure seemed like it from where he was standing. Tommy turned to Merton a little jealous of the way Merton’s voice sounded, pulling out his phone.

“Picture?” the question was almost mocking but he managed to catch himself.

“Hell yes!” Merton grinned wickedly and vaulted up the three steps. He laid himself across the stone tabletop, propping his head on his hands innocently as he offered the Minotaur his ass.

Tommy snapped a few different angles then started up the steps himself that. Merton began to straighten into standing but Tommy quickly stopped him. “No, wait.” Tommy gently pushed him back down onto the table and lay half on half next to Merton on the stone. Switching his phone into selfie mode they smiled into the camera as the Minotaur’s erection loaded above their heads somewhat ominously. Before getting up Tommy took one more shot as he stuck a quick kiss on to Merton’s surprised lips. Merton flushed red and after a quick glance around to be sure they were still alone he planted a kiss of his own on tommy’s lips who in turn taped the capture button one more time. Merton laughed pulling away and putting his hands up to block the camera.

“you are weird man, Mr. Dawkins.” Merton chuckled as he slid past Tommy and down the steps.

“why thank you, Mr. Dingle.” Tommy smiled and planted another kiss on Merton’s cheek as they walked along looking over some of the other statues.

“how did you find this place?” Merton asked Tommy as his fingers ran down the bronze thigh of a young man receiving fellatio from another.

“Lidia told me about it. She thought you might find it ‘interesting’. I think that’s how she’d put it.” Tommy’s eyes followed and Merton’s fingers over the bronze thigh.

“it certainly is that.” Merton pulled his fingers away from the statue and wrapped them around tommy’s wrist then led them out of the center of the maze towards the exit.

“apparently she knows some of the artists involved or something.” Tommy watched Merton ran his hand over the shrubbery as they walked.

“that’s cool” Merton slid his hand downed into tommy’s and interlocked their fingers.

“yeah, now that I’ve seen the place I kinda want to meet one and picked their brain a little.”

“I wonder how they chose what monsters to…” Merton faded out tilting his head and looking up over the top of the shrubbery maze.

“What the hell is that?!” Tommy is excitement for gold his voice are too looked over the top of the hedge in front of them. Afflicted dark curve was visible but not much else from Merton’s point of view.

“I …” Merton scrunched up his face in concentration. “Don’t know.” He pulled the map out of his back pocket to take a look. “well, it’s probably part of the hydra. The labyrinth is supposed to open up right onto the hydra and sirens beach.”

“what’s a hydra again?”

Merton pocketed the map as he pulled Tommy along to keep walking with a small smirk. “a multi headed sea serpent.”

“Oh, I thought they were the bad guys and Captain America.”

“that to”

“so hydra and sirens, those are like mermaids, right?”

“Yeah.”

“okay, they were together?”

“not that I can remember really, but they are both sea creatures so they may have just merged them together for one piece.” Stepping out of the labyrinth they emerged onto what false beach where just off shore a ship was sinking under the bulk of a seven headed hydra. “wow!” the beast scooped up Sailors that were fleeing around it, while other Sailors were either being swarmed or saved by the sirens. Merton and Tommy couldn’t quite tell at this distance.

Merton let go of tommy’s hand and started moving towards the peace, he stopped and looked around when he realized there was nothing to stop him from walking right into the water. They were benches with grass under them all around the edge of the area but nothing to stop him from getting in the water. This was crazy, Merton pulled the map from his pocket again and read it over. There on the bottom left corner was something he had missed before. _‘most exhibits are interactive, the artists wish for you to experience the pieces in their entirety. Please do not climb into or onto any for your own safety. Thank you.’_ “Tommy!” Merton rushed past Tommy and sat on one of the benches. “its interactive! ” Merton took off his shoes and socks. “they want us to get in and see it!” he rolled up the cuffs of his pants as Tommy sat next to him.

“are you sure?”

“Yep, it says so right there.” Merton handed Tommy the map pointing at the small blurb in the bottom corner. “I’m gonna go check it out.” His eyes were wide with excitement as he jumped up and headed for the beach.

“Hu, lookup that.” Tommy shrugged and said a little louder to Merton. “I’ll be right behind you.” He towed off his shoes and tuck them and Merton’s under the bench so they wouldn’t trip over them later.

Merton stepped into the water and shivered, it was chilly but not cold, he headed straight for the first sailor and siren he saw. The sailor was on his stomach, frozen in mid swim stroke, his face was handsome and a mixture of relief and terror. Though Merton suppose that made sense seeing as he was the closest of all the Sailors to the shore. The detail of the fabric clinging to flash was marvelously believable despite being the color of cold steel. Peeking up out of the watered just behind the sailor was a woman’s head, a predatory smirk hidden just below the waterline. Her right hand circled around the Sailors calf, her left hooked into the waist of the Sailors trousers, pulling him back towards her and into the deeper water.

Water splashed as Tommy came to stand beside Merton. “That is a little creepy.” Tommy said leaning over to look at the sirens grin.

“Traditionally sirens Laura men into the water and drown them.” Merton smiled leaning over to get a better look at the sirens body. She was stretched out along the floor like was the most ordinary thing the world to be dragging a man back into the water.

“Fun.” Tommy commented behind Merton.

“I can hardly think of anything more fun.” Merton said over his shoulder smirking as he headed for the next sailor. This sailor man was on his back, that the cradled against the naked breast of one siren that as a neither a slithered up to his front.

The farther into the water and around the side of the ship they went the more brazen the sirens became. Finally they came to a scene of two sirens pinning of sailor under the water as one of the sirens rode his number in the path arching ecstasy, and the other ground her slit against his tongue. Despite the fact that the sailor was clearly drowning he didn’t seem to mind. “Either they are really good at that hypnotizing thing or that is really good.” Tommy said with a low whistle.

“Why not both?” Merton shrugged.

“Both as good.” Tommy smiled turning to follow Merton towards the ship and hydra. 

The broken edges of the ship formed a barrier stopping any onlooker from getting right next to the hydra itself. Though the beast loomed directly above, at the center was the focal point of the beast. One of the hydra’s the next was wrapped around a sailor while another plundered the Sailors mouth with its tongue. A third head swallowed the sailor’s member, a wall of fourth plundered deep into the Sailor’s ass with its tongue. The Sailor’s back was arched and his face contorted in pure ecstasy, and they could practically see the orgasm rippling through him. High above was the head they had seen from the labyrinth, looking down on the scene around them. While the last two heads were low, almost skimming the water as if they were picking out the next sailor they would claim.

Merton pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a shot of the scene in front of him, then the Sailors face before turning around and taking a quick selfie. Tommy chuckled and without thinking leaned back against one of the sirens in ecstasy. Merton smirked and quickly flipped the camera to capture his pose. “This place is great.” Merton said walking back to Tommy and sirens. “The fact that we can get this close to everything awesome, I mean take these three” Merton motioned at what Tommy was leaning on causing Tommy to jump up. “from the path I had a general sense of what was happening but to get in here and see all the detail is entirely different thing. It gives the whole piece a different feeling.”

“Yeah,” they started back towards the store and the bench with their shoes. “it does, doesn’t it. I’ve never been somewhere that you could do this before.” Tommy shook the excess water off of his legs as he walked. Merton nodded in agreement while he ran his hands down his legs to remove some of the water before settling on the bench and leaning back to let them dry in the sun.

They sat in a companionable silence in the warm afternoon sun, letting their legs dry and listening to the soft lapping of the water against the false shore. Tommy watched Merton out of the corner of his eye, his left and playing with the ring box in his pocket. The moment felt perfect but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept telling his mother was going to want to see where he asked and he did not want to bring her here.

Merton leaned down and pulled on his socks and shoes. “You ready to keep moving?” Merton asked glancing up at Tommy.

“Sure.” Tommy pulled on his own shoes. “What’s next?”

“I think it’s the satyrs.” Tommy raised an eyebrow of Merton. “You know half man, half goat, always erect things.” Tommy just gave a blank stare. “Phil from Disney’s Hercules.”

“Oh, he wasn’t always erect.” Tommy said with a slight huff as they started on the path again.

“He was also a Disney animated character.” Merton rolled his eyes but linked his arm with Tommy’s.

“Point taken.” Tommy had to concede as they turned into the shade of a large willow trees. The path before them immediately split into Y shape, without speaking they started down the right hand path. Before long they could see the outline of something ahead of them. “Holy Moly!” Tommy gawked his eyes to fixated on the figure ahead of them. It was leaning against a tree, a four foot statue of a satyr playing up a pan pipe. Small antlers grew from its forehead, it’s chest bear except for the patch of fur that started at the center of its chest and triangle down to its groin. The fur pointed like an arrow at an it’s foot long, proudly standing erection before the fur merged into the fur of its goat legs. The left leg was bent and propped against the tree in a calm hither pose. “ho, man. No, no.”

Merton smirked at Tommy’s reaction. “I don’t know, he’s kinda cute, playing his little pipe.”

“That is ridiculous, I mean seriously it’s a fourth of him, easily.”

Merton nodded stepping closer to the satyr. “What do you think he’s made of? It almost looks like wood but that can’t be right. Wouldn’t that decompose out here in the elements?”

Tommy looked away from Merton and the statue as he thought about the actual question, he could do this, he could answer a simple question while standing in front of a giant dick. He was an adult, damn it! He looked back at Merton and immediately looked away again. Yes, he could do this, he just couldn’t look directly at it while he did. So with his eyes planted firmly anywhere ells he answered. “I don’t know, and there are still some wicked old Indian totems around, right?”

“That’s true.” Merton looked over his shoulder and smiled at the blush on tommy’s turned away face. “Should we move on?”

“If you’re ready.” Tommy shrugged still not looking at Merton.

“Yep.” Merton took tommy’s hand and led him further down the path.

To their left opened in arch way into the main viewing work area as they entered the rotunda of tree Tommy stopped. “Okay, no.” his eyes darted around trying to find a safe place to settle. “I’m sorry but no. There is way too much dick in here for me.” Tommy began backing up.

Merton looked around the orgy of satyrs. There was a large number of Males in comparison to the few women though they all seem to be enjoying themselves. With a shrug he decided he would come back for a better look on his own and, Merton turned and fallowed after Tommy.

Tommy stopped at the entrance to the main path and debated if he wanted to sit by this centaur pool or by the sirens, though he never had the chance to decide as Merton appeared beside him. “So,” Merton started giving Tommy a slight fright. “since you kinda chickened out of the Satyrs,” Merton chuckled and.

“You can look around, I’ll just wait for you out here. It’s just too much for me.”

“No, no I was just gonna say that harpies are what’s next and while fascinating creatures they have always creeped me out.” Tommy smirked at the shiver Merton gave. “so is it OK if we skip them?” Merton glanced up at Tommy still smirking face through his lashes.

Tommy hug Merton close with a laugh. “sure can.” Bend still tangled together they made their way towards the exit.

As they passed the offshoot for the harpies nest Tommy asked. “What is it about harpies the creeps you out?”

“They are giant bird women that come screeching out of the sky and. What about that isn’t creepy?”

“Alright, I can see how that’s weird but no weirder than anything else we saw here today.”

“I don’t know, maybe I don’t like birds.” Merton shrugged as the gate clicked shut behind them.

The they walked to the main garden for another hour. Dusk was beginning to make itself known when Merton sat on a bench in front of a long bed of dark purple tulips. “This place is beautiful, thanks for today Tommy.”

Tommy smiled down and Merton, his hands in his pockets. With the sky behind Merton painted by the approaching sun set and the tulips practically nestled around him, Tommy decided it was now or never. Tommy palmed the ring box and sank down onto the bench. “Merton,” Tommy looked to the ground then back at Merton.

“yeah,” alarm bells were screaming in Merton’s head, though he did his best to hide it.

“No, just hang on a sec” Tommy settled on to one knee in front of Merton, whose eyes went comically wide. Tommy ignored this. “Merton, I love you. I think I might have loved you since I met you but you know I’m slow about stuff sometimes. Anyway as school was coming to an end and I started getting approached by all these different places the thought occurred to me that I might have to leave you.” Merton’s face paled, Tommy continued. “So, when I talked to Lidia, I came up with this crazy plan.” Tommy gave Merton a nervous smile and cleared his throat. “Merton, will you promise to never leave me?” Tommy opened the ring box and offered it up to Merton. “will you marry me?”

Merton blinked and stared for a moment unsure what was happening. “but, what about-“n Merton looked heartbroken as he started.

“its legal here.” Tommy stated cutting off merton’s protest. “and you have your work now here and all I have to do is tell them yes. I’m just waiting for your answer. No pressure though, I don’t-“

“-won’t being married to me be bad for you? I mean that its glaringly, screaming announcing to the world that you’re gay.”

“I’m not worried.” Tommy smiled confident.

“Tommy, I know you think just because-“

“Merton. Do you want to be with me?”

“God, yes. But-“

“Then nothing else matters.” Tommy took Merton’s hand and gave him a bright encouraging smile.

“Tommy,”

“Nothing else.” Tommy took the gunmetal ring from its box.

“Are you sure?” Merton squeaked, the old fear of betrayal tightening his throat.

Tommy barely waited for Merton to finish this sentence. “Absolutely.”

Merton looked down into Tommy’s eyes for a long moment. “Tommy, are you sure? If we do this you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“That is kinda the point.” Tommy chuckled.

“Then, yes.”

Tommy practically screamed pulling Merton into a fierce hug before slipping the ring on to Merton’s finger. The gunmetal with two skulls facing each other etched into the top looked as beautiful as he had hoped against Merton’s alabaster skin. Tommy pressed a gentle kiss to the ring and was happily surprised when Merton pulled him in for a sweet lingering kiss, no longer caring if anyone saw them.

Merton was loved, truly and completely loved, so much so that he thought he might burst into tears or flames if the blush on his face was anything to go by. Tommy wrapped his arms around Merton’s shoulders and steered him towards the exit. As they passed through the main building Tommy was beaming, the young woman in the gift shop smiled at them and Tommy couldn’t help himself. “He said yes!” the excited words bubbled out of him.

“Congratulations!” the woman in the gift shop and the two behind the counter said almost in unison, giant smiles braking across their faces as they came toward the couple. “Can we see the ring?”

Merton looked up from his own hypnotized starring at the ring and with a shy, happy smile put out his hand. “Oh my!” One of the women said gently taking Merton’s hand. “It’s striking on you.” Tommy kissed Merton’s forehead and slipped away as the women bombarded him with questions on how long they had been together, when they were thinking the wedding would be and such. Walking back only minuets latter having called for a cab to take them back to the hotel, to find Merton giggling with something akin to relief.

“I don’t know, I mean I really thought he was going to break up with me.”

“Oh honey, why?” One of the women said as another continued. “I mean he clearly adores you. Did you see his face when you two arrived today and the dopey one he had on when he told us you had agreed? He’s you’re love struck puppy dog.” The third added. “Yes he is and you keep a hold on him.”

“I am cute like a puppy aren’t I.” Tommy chuckled snaking his arm around Merton’s waist and placing a kiss to Merton’s cheek.

Merton leaned into the contact. “That you are.” He smiled with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

“Cab will be here in five, apparently they were close by.” Tommy shrugged.

“Congratulations again, gentlemen and just a reminder we do weddings here. Thanks for visiting with us.” The women smiled at them again before returning to their posts.

Tommy and Merton sat snuggled together in the back of the cab, Tommy’s left arm around Merton’s shoulder while his right played over Merton’s thigh. Merton’s head rested against Tommy’s shoulder while his right knuckles rubbed absently against Tommy’s abs and his left-hand stroked Tommy’s left thigh softly.

Merton let out a disappointed huff as the older couple joined them on the elevator, making Tommy smirk. Their floor arrived first and they stepped out in to an empty hall. As they walked on Merton waited for the sound for the elevator doors to close, once he heard the soft chime his hands slide under Tommy’s clothes one heading up to play on the muscular chest the other heading down to squeeze the unsurprisingly waking dick. Tommy started at the brazen attack on his body, not that he minded at all, and pulled Merton tight to his chest. Forcing Merton to walk completely backward and growled low in Merton’s ear. “I am going to tare off your clothes”

“Take me against the wall, over the sofa, then over the balcony rail while my screams bonce of the surrounding buildings and finally leave my body dented in to the mattress.” Merton groaned punctuating each description with a squeeze of Tommy’s dick. Tommy pressed Merton against their door as he dug out his wallet then room key.

Stepping through the door Tommy dropped his wallet and key, kicking the door shut behind them as he pulled at Merton’s clothes. The damn vest button was closed and Tommy struggled not to just rip it open, so with shaking anxious fingers he finally managed to set the button undone. He dropped the vest to the floor and pulled Merton’s t-shirt over his head tossing it behind him. 

Merton’s chest rose and fell in anticipation; Tommy brought his head down to the soft pink right nipple and gently sucked it into his mouth. Merton moaned arching against his mouth. “Tom-my!” Merton’s nails scratched at Tommy’s shirt desperate for skin under them. A chuckle rumbled from Tommy directly into Merton’s nipple causing him to squeak out a contorted version of Tommy’s name. “Ommy! Please”

Tommy smirked and switched to the left nipple, gently brushing his teeth over the sensitive nub.

Merton shook, keening out almost screams as the attack continued. His breath coming in harsh pants, Merton wondered how had he lost control of the situation so fast he had meant to do this for Tommy but as soon as Tommy had wrapped his arms around him he found all he wanted was to had Tommy dominating form pressing against and into him. Why did Tommy never let him

“Where are you going?” Tommy’s smirking confident face was mere centimeters from his own. “Who told you, you could wonder off into your own thoughts right now?” Tommy step against Merton who moaned at the warmth radiating from Tommy’s body.

Merton tried to smirk but his glazed eyes, parted painting lips and flushed skin cancelled out the effect he was hoping for. “If you’re not going to let me do anything my mind tends to wander.” He said in a naughty, breathy chuckle sliding down the wall to the floor. This brought Tommy’s groin to eye level. With a seductive glance up at Tommy through his lashes, Merton undid the button and slid down the zipper. Pushing down the fabric Merton smirked at the soft teal boxer briefs he had bought Tommy last Christmas, bulging outward and blotched with a wet stain. He ran his fingers up the arch of Tommy’s shaft before grabbing the waist band with his teeth.

Tommy shuttered above him, his eyes fixated on Merton’s every subtle movement. The wolf panted heavily behind his eyes wanting out but to engrossed in the show to press the issue just yet. Merton released the waist band and locked his lips over the still covered crown of Tommy’s penis. “AAAhh” Tommy curled his fist against the wall. Merton Looked up at him through those long lashes and hummed almost innocently. “Ga! Mer Mer.” Merton blinked up at him and sucked in deeply. Tommy’s eyes fluttered. “Merton!” With a smile Merton pulled back and yanked down the boxer briefs in one swift movement before licking up the length of Tommy’s freed cock from base to tip and swallowing him whole. Tommy let out a deep guttural shuttering moan, his eyes fighting to stay open as he watched Merton work him. The spikes of Merton’s hair shook as he bobbed over Tommy’s dick, his throat constricting and massaging the stiff flesh and he moaned Tommy’s name. Tommy dropped a hand to Merton’s hair and groaned. “Mer, I’m, O-h Gad, Mer” He slid his finger down to the back of Merton’s neck. “baby, mmgonna” Merton swallowed around him. “Coming! Go-d!”

Merton closed his eyes and swallowed quickly, licking Tommy clean as he pulled his head back. Tommy lend against the wall above him his eyes closed and his breath coming in short pants. “You know,” Merton’s voice was screechy as he looked up at Tommy licking his lips. “That’s the first time you didn’t wolf out while we were having sex” Tommy slid his eyes open with a smile. “and the first time I’ve blown you.” Merton added under his breath “that you’re aware of anyway.” and smirked up at Tommy. “I wonder what that means?”

“I think we’ll have to look into it more.” Tommy panted at him.

Merton smiled and wormed his way up Tommy’s body until he was standing. “Perhaps.” He glances away making it appear he wasn’t as interested in the proposition as he was. “But in the meantime,” Merton wrapped his fingers around Tommy’s right wrist and led him to his groin. “What are we going to do about me?” Merton bit his left pointer finger as he rocked against Tommy’s hand.

Tommy chuckled. “well, we have a few options there. You can have me go down on you now, witch we both know you enjoy.” Tommy gave him a dark smirk. “Or you can wait a little bit and I can take you over the back of the sofa or over the balcony but I don’t think I can do both tonight. Maybe we save the other for tomorrow?”

Merton smirked again. “If I wait,” He rubbed against Tommy’s hand again. “will you make it worth my while?”

“I will do everything in my power, Sir.” Tommy smiled and kissed Merton’s cheek.

“Will, you, maybe” Merton glanced away from Tommy. “Will you knot me and gag me so the next room doesn’t get us kicked out for all my screaming?” Merton’s smile grew as he spoke.

“Well now, I’m afraid I didn’t pack a gag so we’ll have to improvise something.” Tommy licked up Merton’s cheek. “But otherwise I think that can be arranged.”

Merton nibbled on his bottom lip. “Do you have a tie?”

Tommy stretched with a smile. “why, yes I do my good Sir, would you prefer the gray one or the blue one?” Tommy led Merton into the rest of the suit stepping out of his puddled pants.

“Oh, such decedent choices, let’s go with blue.”

“very good Sir.” Tommy left Merton leaning against the back of the sofa to go get the tie. “Now, where” Tommy asked stepping back into the room completely naked holding the blue tie in his left hand and a bottle of lube in his right. Merton smiled at the soft beginnings of an erection already starting to show. “would you like to use this makeshift gag of ours? Balcony or sofa?”

Merton glance at the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. “You would really do me, wolfed out on the balcony?”

“If it’s what you want?” Merton watched Tommy smile in the reflection on the glass. The balcony called to him, it had called to him that afternoon when tommy gave him the roses. God the thought of being seen was intensely sexy. Merton sighed, the consequences of being caught were too high though. If people found out about Tommy they could lose everything they had just gained. Tommy would be taken and studied he would probably be studied for different reasons but he would defiantly lose all the credibility he had now and could gain by working with Lidia. He sighed again and turned to Tommy. “Maybe if we can figure out how to get you to not wolf out during sex we can do the balcony.” Tommy tilted his head slightly, he knew there was something working in Merton’s head. Merton smiled . “Now get over here and finish undressing me.

“gladly.” Tommy walked over to him and places the bottle of lube on the side table before stringing the tie around Merton’s neck. “tell me something, what is it you tell yourself when you look so sad?” Tommy asked more like he was trying to fill the silence then looking for answers as he ran his hands down Merton’s chest.

Merton moaned and closed his eyes, “All the different ways I could lose you.” He tried to push the thoughts from his mind and focus on Tommy’s fingers.

Tommy unbuttoned Merton’s pants and looked at his face. “Why would you do that?”

Merton opened his eyes, already hazy from Tommy’s hands on his skin. “Because, if I don’t remind myself, I will do something crazy in the heat of the moment and I will lose you.”

“But,”

“Not because you will leave but because others will take you from me.” Tommy slid Merton’s pants down to his knees. “There is still a lot you and I have to hide from the world Tommy. Now,” Merton wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck, “make me feel good.” he slid his tongue into Tommy’s mouth with a groan.

Tommy smiles into the kiss as he reaches over to the side table for the bottle of lube. Popping it open he spills some onto his fingers and reaches for Merton’s ass. Sliding his fingers along the crack as he spreads the cheeks with his other hand, Merton moans rocking against the brushing finger tips inviting them inside. Carefully Tommy pushes into Merton, who wiggles and writhes against him. Merton is quickly loosed up enough still somewhat prepped from their almost time in the hall barely two days ago. It’s hard to believe it was less the two days ago that happened, so much has happened for them since then.

Merton rolls his head back against his shoulders panting. “Please tell me your ready, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

“Well I’m hard,” Tommy rocks against Merton as proof making Merton whimper. “but I haven’t wolfed out yet.”

“Ooh- do it in me.” Merton shuttered, his eyes rolling back at the idea of feeling Tommy change with in him. 

That got the wolf’s full attention sending it into a frenzy at the back of Tommy’s mind. Tommy pulled his fingers from Merton and spun him around, slathering the remainder of the lube over his own cock he spread Merton’s cheeks and pressed against the twitching ring of mussel. They groaned as Tommy entered Merton.

Merton pushed back against Tommy and Tommy's hands slide to his hips gripping tightly as he lost control of the wolf and changes started. Hair sprouted, claws grew, teeth elongated, eyes flared golden. Merton shuttered his hands digging into the sofa back as he felt Tommy’s penis change shape from within. The head tapered as the shaft grew and there at the base the subtle beginnings of the knot he wanted so badly. “Tommy, the tie.”

Tommy waited a few heartbeats before reaching up and tying the tie around Merton’s head balling the remainder and shoving it in to Merton’s mouth. Merton reach back and pulled at Tommy’s hips encouraging him to move. Tommy needed no more encouragement then that and began pumping slowly leaning in and out of Merton. The needy groaning and whimpering quickly filled the room. 

Merton had been on the edge to long, he shivered as muffled screams for more and Tommy’s name poured out of him through the gag. His body massaged and suckled at Tommy’s penis wanting to both prolong and finish this ecstasy.

Tommy tightened his grip on Mertens hips and ground deep and rough into the warm passage. He thrust faster and harder, his instincts driving him forward pushed by the sounds Merton released through the gag and the shivers running down his back. It didn’t take long before he pulled Merton tight against him pushing as far in as he could go, the knot at the base of his penis expanding locking him inside of Merton as he spilled himself deep into Merton’s bowels.

Merton gave a crying scream, barely held in check by the tie gag, his orgasm ripping through his body spilling himself all over the back of the sofa. His eyes glazed and rolled back into his head as he flopped over the sofa back his legs giving out beneath him. Tommy fumbling as he fell after him, just managing to catch them both before they were jabbed in the stomach by the frame of the sofa.

Carefully Tommy reached up and removed the gag, before turning Merton’s head and taking him in a long deep kiss. Once strength returned to him Tommy stood and gently lifted Merton’s body just enough that he could walk them to the bed and lay down.

Merton pressed himself back against Tommy’s chest contented to be wrapped in his lover’s warmth. He felt Tommy dewolf all except for the knot of course and kissed the palm of Tommy’s hand.

“Are you satisfied? “Tommy asked nuzzling behind Merton’s ear.

“For now.” Merton hummed. Tommy smiled lazily, lifted Merton’s left hand and placed a soft kiss to the ring on Merton's finger. “At least now I know there is a next time.” Merton smiled turning to Tommy for another kiss.

“That there is, beautiful, that there is.” Tommy smiled into Merton’s neck hugging him close.

Thirty minutes later and the knot had shrunk down and Tommy carefully removed himself from Merton before pulling the blanket over them both and falling asleep. Neither one of them remembering the lunch they had scheduled with Lidia. Or the fact that Tommy still had to call and accept the offer. Or that their plane left at four forty-five next afternoon. But those would all be something to worry about when they woke up, now was the time to drift in their glorious dream, in their glorious feeling of each other.

The future was for tomorrow.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have gone even father in the mythology garden and there is a part of me that wants to go back and play in there some more so who knows that my be a thing. I've also had a few ideas about their wedding itself those have been playing around in my head for the last few day so that may bloom into something. I never really know.


End file.
